Super Pony Bros
by DanMaster
Summary: When a future vision threatens the peace of two worlds, the heroes must work together to save their homes. But will it be enough to stop the great catastrophe coming up?/Cuando una visión del futuro amenaza la paz de dos mundos, los héroes deben de colaborar juntos para salvar sus hogares. ¿Pero sera suficiente para detener la gran catástrofe que se aproxima? In english / spanish
1. Capitulo 1: Dos mundos, una visión

**Hace varios meses había hecho un borrador de la historia pero no estaba muy avanzado, este es el primer capitulo, realmente no he escrito muchos capítulos, no obstante si es del agrado del publico le dedicare mas tiempo hasta terminarla.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Super Pony Bros**

**Capítulo 1: Dos mundos, una visión**

El fin había llegado, todo estaba perdido, las líneas de ataque habían sucumbido ante el poder del enemigo, ya nada se podía hacer, el mal había ganado.

El panorama era terrible, parecía el apocalipsis, todo estaba en llamas, incontables explosiones surgían una tras otra, una gran cantidad de muertos yacían en el suelo, los pocos sobrevivientes trataban de huir desesperadamente de aquel lugar insólito, pero no sabían a donde ir, ya que se encontraban en una dimensión donde no había escape, pues esta había sido creada por 8 seres malignos, que se encontraban juntos sobre un gran altar disfrutando de su triunfo, mientras sus subordinados perseguían a los sobrevivientes.

A pesar de que solo se veían sus siluetas, 4 de ellos lucían familiares, pero los otros 4 eran totalmente desconocidos.

Una de las siluetas conocidas, que al parecer era un líder, avanzó con otra silueta líder del grupo desconocido, ambos se dirigían hacia una plataforma de ejecución, donde estaban dos princesas atadas cada una en un mástil, una princesa lucia familiar, pero la otra princesa era un ser completamente desconocido; Las siluetas les quitaron las coronas que usaban y las destruyeron mientras reían malignamente.

Ambas princesas estaban inconscientes, por lo tanto no pudieron ver cuando las dos siluetas se prepararon para asestar el golpe final con el cual terminarían con sus vidas de una vez por todas.

—¡Este es su fin!

—¡Hasta nunca princesas!

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Era una noche tranquila en Mushroom Kingdom, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las estrellas, había un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en el castillo, sin embargo la seguridad estaba alerta, la patrulla terrestre formada por Toads guardias vigilaba atenta los jardines y las entradas al castillo, la patrulla aérea formada por Toads y Yoshis voladores vigilaba los cielos, los canales de agua del castillo eran vigilados por ambas patrullas; La princesa Peach había ordenado un incremento en la seguridad, ya que los espías del reino habían detectado movimiento en el castillo de Bowser, si bien es cierto que aún no se trataba de un peligro inminente, Peach estaba segura de que Bowser estaba planeando algo.

Sin embargo parecía que lo que estuviera tramando Bowser no sucedería esa noche, ya que el ambiente estaba tranquilo, los guardias continuaban vigilando, aunque en el fondo ellos sabían que nada iba a ocurrir esa noche, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad de la noche, nadie se imaginaba que en el observatorio del castillo había un ambiente de tensión y preocupación.

— ¿Maestro Merlon, se encuentra bien? — pregunto el joven shaman luego de levantar a Merlon del suelo, Merlon era el shaman de mayor sabiduría que había sido asignado por la princesa Peach para dirigir el observatorio del castillo, al parecer este había tenido una visión y se había desmayado, pero estaba recobrando la conciencia, a su lado se encontraba un telescopio tirado en el piso.

—Mi querido aprendiz — dijo Merlon, quien aún no se recuperaba del todo – todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero maestro, se acaba de desmayar mientras observaba las estrellas, ¡qué clase de visión fue la que ocasionó su desmayo! — exclamó el shaman.

—No te preocupes mi joven aprendiz. "No puedo contarle lo que vi, no quisiera preocuparlo con lo que me han revelado las estrellas" — pensó Merlon — no es nada grave, sin embargo debo de informarle a la princesa lo que las estrellas me han mostrado — dijo mientras levantaba el telescopio del suelo.

—De acuerdo maestro, mañana iré yo personalmente a solicitar una audiencia con la princesa.

—Te agradecería si pudieras ir en este instante.

—Pero maestro, ya es muy tarde, seguramente la princesa está descansando en sus habitaciones, ¿es que acaso su visión realmente es algo grave?

—Mi querido aprendiz, te aseguro que siempre y cuando la princesa se entere de la visión que he tenido y actúe inmediatamente, y con cautela, la visión no será grave, ¡pero date prisa ya que mañana podría ser muy tarde!

— ¡Muy bien maestro, lo que usted diga!

—"Espero que esto no sea el principio del fin" — pensó Merlon.

**Equestria**

Había noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Canterlot, algunos ponis pegasos habían sido convocados para poner nubes en el cielo con el fin de que lloviera esa noche, ya que se acercaba la gran gala del galope y se había decidido que se adelantaría la lluvia o habría inconvenientes con la gala, ya que hubiera sido más difícil asistir con lluvia y no hubiera sido el mismo ambiente en la gala.

Las calles de Canterlot estaban vacías por la lluvia, normalmente era común ver ponis de la alta sociedad paseando por las tranquilas calles nocturnas de Canterlot, restaurantes finos abiertos hasta la noche y elegantes fiestas en los distintos salones de la ciudad, pero en ese momento la mayoría de los ponis dormían tranquilamente en sus casas a pesar de la tormenta, incluso en el castillo había un ambiente de tranquilidad, sin embargo había una habitación del castillo donde no se dormía, era la habitación de la princesa Luna.

— ¡Por Equestria! ¡¿Que es esta visión que acabo de tener?!

La princesa luna había contemplado una visión del futuro que le fue revelada por las estrellas, a pesar del cielo nublado. Luna es la princesa de la noche, ella es quien se encarga de traer la noche y de velar los sueños de los habitantes de Equestria, pero también tiene la habilidad de leer las estrellas, incluso inconscientemente.

— ¡Princesa Luna! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?! — preguntó uno de los guardias que vigilaba el castillo y que había entrado a la habitación de Luna cuando escuchó los gritos.

— ¡Tenemos problemas graves, debo ir a ver a mi hermana Celestia para contarle algo muy importante!

—Me temo que la princesa Celestia salió de Canterlot esta tarde, recibió una carta de parte de Arabia Equina y se marchó en seguida, es por eso que se tuvo que convocar a los ponis pegaso para la lluvia, ya que la princesa suele encargarse del clima.

—¡No puede ser, esto es importante! — Luna estaba realmente preocupada — ¡¿Y cuándo volverá?!

—Volverá dentro de 2 días su alteza, justo antes de la gran gala del galope.

—Está bien, pero de todos modos debo de actuar, ¡trae tinta y pergamino, debo de mandar una carta con urgencia!

—A la orden su alteza — el guardia salió de la habitación y volvió rápidamente con tinta y pergamino.

—Gracias, ya te puedes retirar — dijo Luna un poco más calmada.

—Que descanse princesa, espero que todo salga bien.

—"Yo también" — pensó Luna al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pluma con tinta, se disponía a escribir una carta con urgencia — Querida Twilight Sparkle…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un MP.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a que dejen un Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Two worlds, one vision

**Several months ago I made a draft of the story but it was not very advanced, this is the first chapter, I have not really written many chapters, however if the public liked it, I will dedicate more time to finish it.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Super Pony Bros.**

**Chapter 1: Two worlds, one vision**

The end had come, all was lost, the lines of attack had succumbed to the power of the enemy, and nothing could be done, evil had won.

The stage was terrible, looked like the apocalypse, everything was on fire, countless explosions emerged one after another, a lot of dead lying on the ground, the few survivors desperately trying to escape from that unusual place, but they did not know where to go, because they were in a dimension where there was no escape, as this had been created by eight evil beings, who were together on a large altar enjoying his triumph, while his subordinates pursued the survivors.

Although only their silhouettes were seen, 4 of them looked familiar, but the other 4 were totally unknown.

One of the known silhouettes, which apparently was the leader, advanced with an unknown silhouette, apparently the leader of the unknown group, they headed to an execution platform where two princesses were each tied to a pole, one princess looked familiar, but the other princess was a completely unknown; The silhouettes take their crowns and destroy them while they were laughing evilly.

Both princesses were unconscious, so they couldn't see when the two figures were prepared to deliver the final blow that was going to end with their lives once and for all.

— This is your end!

— So long princesses!

**Mushroom Kingdom**

It was a quiet night in Mushroom Kingdom, the sky was clear and the stars could be seen, there was an atmosphere of peace and tranquility in the castle, but the security was alert, the ground patrol guards formed by Toads carefully monitor the gardens and entrances to the castle, the air Patrol conformed by Flying Toads and Yoshis were watching the skies, the waterways of the castle were guarded by both patrols, Princess Peach had ordered an increase in security since the kingdom's spies had detected movement in Bowser's castle, although it was not yet imminent danger, Peach was sure that Bowser was planning something.

But it seemed that what Bowser was planning, it wasn't going to happen that night, as the atmosphere was quiet, the guards continued watching, but deep down they knew that nothing was going to happen that night, but despite the quiet of the night, no one imagined that at the observatory of the castle there was an atmosphere of tension and concern.

— Merlon Master, are you alright? — asked the young shaman after lifting Merlon from the floor, Merlon was the greatest shaman with more wisdom who had been assigned by Princess Peach to direct the castle observatory, apparently he had a vision and fainted, but was regaining consciousness, at his side was a telescope lying on the floor.

—My dear apprentice — said Merlon, who wasn't yet completely recovered — everything is fine, nothing to worry about.

—But master, you've just fainted while watching the stars, what kind of vision was that caused your fainting! — Exclaimed the shaman.

—Don't worry my young apprentice "I can't tell him what I saw, I don't want to worry him about what I have been revealed by the stars " — Merlon thought — it's nothing serious, but I must tell the Princess what the stars have shown me — said as he lifted the telescope from the floor.

—Alright master, tomorrow I will go personally to request an audience with the princess.

—I will appreciate if you could go right now.

—But Master, it's too late, I'm sure that the princess is resting in her rooms, perhaps your vision is really something serious.

—My dear apprentice, I assure you that as long as the princess finds out the vision that I had and act immediately, and cautiously, the vision will not be serious, but hurry because tomorrow may be too late!

— Alright master, whatever you say!

— "I hope this is not the beginning of the end" — thought Merlon

**Equestria**

There was a stormy night in Canterlot city, some pegasus ponies had been summoned to put clouds in the sky so it would rain tonight, the grand galloping gala was approaching and it was decided that the rain would be advanced or they were going to have problems with the show, as it would have been more difficult to attend to the gala with rain and there wasn't going to be the same atmosphere at the gala.

Canterlot's streets were empty by the rain, it was usually common to see high society ponies wandering the quiet night streets of Canterlot, fine restaurants open evenings and elegant parties in different rooms of the city, but now most of the ponies slept quietly in their homes despite the storm, even the castle had an atmosphere of tranquility, however there was a room of the castle where no one slept, it was the room of the Princess Luna.

— For Equestria! What is this vision that I just had?!

Princess Luna had seen a vision of the future that was revealed by the stars, despite the cloudy sky, Luna is the princess of the night, she is in charge of bringing the night and watch the dreams of the people of Equestria, but also has the ability to read the stars, even unconsciously.

— Princess Luna, are you all right?! — Asked one of the guards guarding the castle and had entered the room when he heard Luna screaming.

— We have serious problems, I gotta go see my sister Celestia to tell her something very important!

—I'm afraid that Princess Celestia left Canterlot this afternoon, she received a letter from Saddle Arabia and left right away, that's why they had to summon pegasus ponies for rain, as the princess usually handle the climate.

— No way, this is important! — Luna was really worried – when she'll back?!

—She'll return within 2 days your highness, just before the galloping gala.

—All right, but still I must act, bring me ink and parchment, I must send a letter urgently!

—As you order your highness. — The guard left the room and returned quickly with ink and parchment.

—Thank you, now you can go — Luna said a little more calmed.

—May you rest princess, I hope everything goes well.

— "Me too" — Luna thought while taking a pen with ink, she was preparing to write a letter urgently — Dear Twilight Sparkle...

**To be continued ...**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Questions, complaints or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**If you liked the chapter, I invite you to leave a Review.**

**If someone notices a grammar mistake in the story, please let me know and I will edit the text.**


	3. Capitulo 2: El inicio de la mision

**Capitulo 2 de la historia**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El inicio de la misión**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Era una bella mañana en Mushroom Kingdom, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las aves que volaban libremente, sin embargo no todos contemplaban el paisaje, ya que había mucho movimiento en el pueblo Toad, el pueblo más cercano al castillo, sus habitantes se dirigían a trabajar, algunos se dirigían al castillo, otros salían de viaje hacia la ciudad Mushroom e incluso algunos se dirigían a Sea Side.

A pesar de todo el alboroto del pueblo, había una pequeña casa a las afueras de este, donde había paz y tranquilidad, los propietarios de esta casa estaban relajándose en el jardín sentados en unas sillas, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los hermanos Mario y Luigi.

—Cuanta paz y tranquilidad hay este día, ¿no lo crees Luigi? — preguntó Mario llevándose a la boca un vaso con una bebida refrescante.

—Tú lo has dicho bro — respondía Luigi imitando a Mario, ya que también él tenía un vaso con la misma bebida.

—Lamentaría mucho que hoy hubiera una emergencia, el día está muy tranquilo y no hemos tenido problemas con nuestros enemigos desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Crees que los movimientos de Bowser de hace unos días sean peligrosos?

—Los movimientos de Bowser siempre son de cuidado, pero me atrevería a decir que incluso alguien como Bowser preferiría descansar hoy.

—Tienes razón Mario — decía Luigi mientras terminaba su bebida — voy por otra bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga más Mario?

—Oki doki.

Los 2 continuaron descansando en el jardín por un largo rato hasta que Mario se levantó, entro a su casa y tomo las llaves de su kart.

—¿A dónde vas Mario?

—Iré a visitar al profesor Elvin Gadd, recuerda que hace tiempo nos dijo que había descubierto algo nuevo, pienso que ya debe de tener un avance de su investigación y me gustaría ver de qué se trata, y de paso comprare algo de espagueti para la comida.

—Buena idea Mario, estoy ansioso por saber los descubrimientos del profesor y por el espagueti.

—La casa del profesor esta algo retirada, pero llegare justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

—No lo dudo bro, no por nada tienes todos esos trofeos de primer lugar de los torneos de kart.

—La mayoría de esos trofeos los ganamos juntos Luigi, pero eso es otra historia, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

—Que te vaya bien Mario.

Mario puso en marcha su kart y emprendió el camino hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, Luigi por su parte se disponía a dormir una siesta cuando en ese instante se acercaba un Toad mensajero de parte del castillo.

—"Al fin llego" — pensó el Toad mensajero, el viaje del castillo a la casa de Mario y Luigi había sido largo, pero no tenía tiempo de descansar — Luigi, es necesario que usted y Mario vengan de inmediato al castillo, la princesa Peach solicita una audiencia con ustedes.

—Lo siento, pero Mario acaba de salir, volverá a la hora de la comida.

—No puede ser, es necesario que vengan de inmediato, debemos alcanzar a Mario en su kart, Luigi.

—Insisto, Mario volverá a la hora de la comida, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar…

—¡De prisa Luigi! — el Toad mensajero ya estaba en el kart de Luigi con las llaves.

—Oooh — exclamó Luigi.

Luigi y el Toad mensajero salieron a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Mario, la casa se había quedado sola, sin embargo 2 figuras habían estado espiando detrás de un arbusto.

—Siempre que uno de los tarados del castillo va con un mensaje a la casa de esos perdedores significa que irán a una misión.

—Así es Wario, y sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé — decía Wario mientras veía a Waluigi con una cara de complicidad.

—Bien, vamos a adelantarnos al castillo, no creo que tarden demasiado, así que es mejor que nosotros estemos preparados cuando ese par llegue, y si nos damos prisa podríamos conseguir unas cuantas cosas del pueblo, ya que nos podrían hacer falta.

—Ya estoy oliendo esos tesoros — decía Wario mientras se dirigía al castillo.

—Yo también — exclamo Waluigi — no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro.

**Equestria**

Era una mañana fresca en Ponyville, los ponis caminaban tranquilamente por sus calles, algunos se dirigían al mercado a comprar frutas y verduras, otros se dirigían al spa, a la bolera o al café, los pequeños potros de edad escolar se dirigían a la escuela, pero había una pegaso de aspecto amigable, esta llevaba una pequeña alforja cuyo diseño tenía varias burbujas, al parecer ella se dirigía hacia la biblioteca Golden Oaks, el hogar de una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle, y su asistente Spike, un joven dragon.

—Spike, ¿ya está listo el almuerzo? — preguntó Twilight Sparkle.

—En un momento Twilight, estos omelets no pueden apresurarse.

—Lo se Spike, y te agradezco que prepares omelets, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, debemos de acomodar esta torre de libros — decía Twilight al mismo tiempo que señalaba una torre inestable de libros — en cualquier momento podrían caer todos y sería un desastre.

—¿Al menos encontraste lo que estabas buscando en esos libros?

—No realmente Spike, los libros que tengo aquí no tienen la suficiente información, tendré que viajar a Canterlot para poder buscar...

—Pero Twilight — fue interrumpida por Spike — los libros que teníamos en nuestro hogar de Canterlot son los mismos que están aquí en Ponyville.

—Lo se Spike, pero buscare en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, allí hay muchos escritos antiguos y seguramente encontrare lo que busco.

—Espero que no vayas a revisar los archivos como lo hicimos la última vez — dijo Spike con un tono de burla.

—Por favor Spike, no estoy para bromas — decía Twilight, ya que ella tampoco había olvidado lo que había sucedido hace tiempo, donde su "yo" futuro le advirtió que no debía preocuparse por el futuro y ella había hecho exactamente lo contrario, incluso había ido a los archivos de Star Swirl de una manera poco usual.

—Mira Twilight, yo… — Spike no terminó, ya que en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y Twilight se dirigió a la entrada para ver quien tocaba.

—¡Hola Derpy!

—¡Buenos días Twilight Sparkle!

—Pasa — decía Twilight mientras mantenía abierta la puerta para que Derpy pudiera entrar — Spike y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Sí, muchas gracias Twilight Sparkle.

—¡Spike, tenemos una invitada!

—Entendido Twilight.

Los 3 se sentaron a comer los omelets que Spike había cocinado, aparentemente estaban deliciosos ya que todos comieron más de un omelette, acompañados por jugo de manzana y al final un muffin para cada uno.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí Derpy? — preguntó Twilight mientras terminaba su muffin.

—Te traigo una carta de Canterlot — respondió Derpy.

—¿De Canterlot?

—Sí, de Canterlot.

—Qué extraño, normalmente solo la princesa Celestia me manda cartas, y eso gracias a Spike, ¿de quién es la carta Derpy?

—De la princesa Luna.

—¿De la princesa Luna? — preguntó incrédula Twilight.

—Así es — respondió Derpy, dirigiéndose a tomar su alforja para sacar la carta de Twilight — la tengo en mi alforja, la dejé junto a esa torre de libros.

—¡Cuidado Derpy!

En menos de un segundo Derpy estaba bajo una montaña de libros, Twilight y Spike se apresuraron a ayudar a Derpy.

—Ups, perdón — decía Derpy algo apenada — solo iba a tomar mi alforja pero termine cubierta de libros, no sé qué salió mal.

—Te encuentras bien Derpy — preguntó Twilight algo preocupada mientras quitaba los libros de Derpy — cuanto lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí de haber amontonado tantos libros.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Cuando Twilight y Spike terminaron de recoger los libros, Derpy le entregó a Twilight su carta que, efectivamente, había sido mandada por la princesa Luna.

—Muchas gracias por la carta Derpy, y siento mucho lo de los libros.

—Descuida Twilight Sparkle, fue también mi culpa.

Derpy se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada, acompañada por Twilight y Spike.

—Bueno Derpy, gracias nuevamente, y que tengas un lindo día.

—Gracias a ustedes por la comida, esos omelets estaban deliciosos Spike.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Derpy, esta vez te luciste Spike.

—Je je, gracias Derpy — respondió Spike algo ruborizado, normalmente solo recibía buenas críticas a su comida de parte de Twilight, y eso no era nada nuevo para él, pero recibir una buena crítica de parte de Derpy era algo inesperado.

—¡Adiós amigos! — se despidió Derpy.

—Adiós Derpy — respondieron al unísono Twilight y Spike.

Twilight y Spike entraron a la biblioteca y Twilight cerró la puerta, tomó la carta que le había llevado Derpy y la observó fijamente.

—¿Qué crees que diga? — pregunto Spike con mucha curiosidad.

—No lo sé Spike, no suelo charlar mucho con la princesa Luna, pero si me mandó una carta justo antes de la gala del galope entonces debe ser importante.

Twilight abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, conforme mas leía, su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono de preocupación, incluso se apreciaban unas gotas de sudor escurriendo de su cabeza.

—¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Twilight, estaba muy nerviosa y Spike se sobresaltó.

—¡Qué ocurre Twilight!

—¡Algo muy grave Spike, Equestria corre peligro!

—¡¿Equestria corre peligro?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—La princesa nos lo explicará esta noche — respondió Twilight, ya estaba más tranquila pero no menos preocupada.

—¿La princesa vendrá esta noche?

—Sí, apresúrate Spike, debemos recoger todo este desorden.

—Muy bien Twilight.

—Lo que nos diga hoy la princesa posiblemente defina el destino de Equestria.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un MP.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a que dejen un Review.**


	4. Chapter 2: The start of the mission

**Chapter 2 of the story**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The start of the mission**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

It was a beautiful morning in Mushroom Kingdom, the sky was clear and the birds could be seen flying freely, however, not everyone watched the landscape, because there was much movement in Toad town, the nearest town to the castle, its inhabitants were going to work, some were heading to the castle, others travel out to Mushroom city and some Toads were traveling to Sea Side.

Despite all the hubbub of the town, there was a small house on the outskirts of this where there was peace and quiet, the owners of this house were relaxing in the garden sitting in chairs, it was nothing more and nothing less than brothers Mario and Luigi.

—How much peace and tranquility this day, don't you think Luigi? — asked Mario while taking a glass with refreshing drink.

—You said it bro — Luigi answered, imitating Mario as he also had a glass of the same drink.

—I would lament if there was an emergency today, the day is very quiet and we aren't having problems with our enemies for the last couple of weeks.

—Do you think that Bowser's movements a few days ago are dangerous?

—Bowser's movements are always dangerous, but I dare to say that even someone like Bowser would rather rest today.

—You're right Mario — Luigi said as he finished his drink — I'll go for another drink, do you want me to bring you more Mario?

—Okey dokey.

They continued resting in the garden for a long time until Mario got up, entered the house and took his kart's keys.

— Where are you going Mario?

—I'll go visit Professor Elvin Gadd, remember that long ago he told us that he had discovered something new, I think he must have a preview of his research and I would like to see what it is, and I'll buy some spaghetti for food.

—Good idea Mario, I'm eager to know the findings of Professor, and I want some spaghetti.

—Professor's house is a little far away, but I'll return just in time for lunch.

—No doubt it bro, not for nothing you have all these first place trophies from those kart tournaments.

—We win together most of those trophies Luigi, but that's another story, we'll see in the mealtime.

—Have a good trip Mario.

Mario turned on the engine of his kart and made his way to the house of Professor Elvin Gadd, meanwhile Luigi was preparing to take a nap when at that moment was approaching a Toad messenger from the castle.

—"At last I came" — thought the messenger Toad , the voyage from the castle to Mario and Luigi's house had been tired, but he had no time to rest — Luigi, you need to come immediately with Mario to the castle, Princess Peach requests an audience with both of you.

—Sorry, but Mario is out, he will return to lunch.

—It can't be, both of you must come immediately, we must reach Mario with your kart Luigi.

—I'll repeat, Mario will return to lunch, all we have to do is wait...

—Hurry up Luigi! — The messenger Toad was in Luigi's kart with the keys.

—Oooh — Luigi exclaimed.

Luigi and Toad sped off to catch up with Mario, the house was left alone, however 2 shapes had been spying behind a bush.

—Whenever one of the morons of the castle brings a message to those losers means they'll go on a mission.

—That's right Wario, and you know what that means right?

—Of course I do — said Wario as he watched Waluigi with a look of complicity.

—Well, let's go ahead to the castle, they'll not going to take too long to arrive, so we must be prepared when they arrive, and if we hurry we could get a few things from town, we must be prepared.

—I'm smelling those treasures — Wario said as he headed to the castle.

—Me too — exclaim Waluigi — we can't let go this gold opportunity.

**Equestria**

It was a cool morning in Ponyville, the ponies walked quietly through the streets, some on their way to the market to buy fruits and vegetables, others headed to the spa, bowling or café, school-age ponies were on their way to school, but there was a friendly-looking pegasus, she carried a small bag whose design had several bubbles, apparently she was heading to Golden Oaks Library, the house of a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, and his assistant Spike, a young dragon.

—Spike, lunch is ready? — Twilight Sparkle asked.

—One moment Twilight, these omelets cannot be rushed.

—I know Spike, and I thank you for preparing omelets, but we still have much work to do, we must arrange this tower of books — Twilight said while pointing to a unstable tower of books — at any time it could fall all and would be a disaster.

—At least you found what you were looking for in those books?

—Not really Spike, the books that I have here don't have enough information, I will have to travel to Canterlot to find...

—But Twilight — was interrupted by Spike — the books we had in our home in Canterlot are the same as they are here in Ponyville.

—I know that Spike, but I will seek in the archives of Star Swirl the bearded, there are many ancient writings and probably I will find what I'm looking for.

—I hope you're not going to inspect those files as we did last time — Spike said with a tone of mockery.

—Please Spike, I'm not joking — said Twilight, because she hadn't forgotten what happened long ago, when her future self warned her not to worry about the future and she had done exactly the opposite, even had gone to the archives of Star Swirl of an unusual way.

—Look Twilight, I... — Spike didn't end because in that moment the doorbell rang and Twilight went to the entrance to see who was knocking on the door.

—Hello Derpy!

—Good Morning Twilight Sparkle!

—Come in — Twilight said while holding open the door so Derpy could get in — Spike and I were about to have lunch, will you join us?

—Yes, thank you very much Twilight Sparkle.

—Spike, we have a guest!

—Roger Twilight.

The three sat down to eat the omelets that Spike had cooked, apparently they were delicious and all ate more than one omelet, accompanied by apple juice and a muffin at the end.

—What brings you here Derpy? — Twilight asked as she finished her muffin.

—I bring a letter from Canterlot — Derpy answered.

—From Canterlot?

—Yes, from Canterlot.

—How strange, normally only princess Celestia sends me letters, and just thanks to Spike, who sends the letter Derpy?

—Princess Luna.

—What, Princess Luna? — Twilight ask incredulous.

—That's right — Derpy answered, turning to take his bag to get the letter of Twilight — I have it in my bag, I left it next to that tower of books.

—Watch out Derpy!

In less than a second Derpy was under a mountain of books, Twilight and Spike rushed to help Derpy.

—Oops, my bad —said Derpy — I was just going to take my bag but I ended covered of books, I just don't know what went wrong.

—You okay Derpy? — Twilight asked a little worried as he pulled books from Derpy — I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have amassed many books.

—Don't worry, I'm fine.

When Twilight and Spike finished arranging the books, Derpy give Twilight her letter that it was, indeed, sent by Princess Luna.

—Many thanks for the letter Derpy, and I'm sorry about the books.

—Don't worry Twilight Sparkle, it was also my fault.

Derpy was heading to the entrance, accompanied by Twilight and Spike.

—Well Derpy, thanks again and have a nice day.

—Thank you for the food, those were delicious omelets Spike.

—I agree with Derpy, those omelets were amazing Spike.

—Heh heh, thanks Derpy — said Spike something blushing, usually he only received good reviews for his food from Twilight, and that was nothing new to him, but receive a good review from Derpy was unexpected.

—Goodbye friends! — Derpy was leaving.

—Goodbye Derpy! — Twilight and Spike responded in unison

Twilight and Spike went to the library and Twilight closed the door, took the letter and watched it intently.

—What do you think it says? — Spike asked with much curiosity.

—Spike, I don't know, I don't usually talk much with Princess Luna, but if I got a letter just before galloping gala then it must be important.

Twilight opened the letter and began to read, as she reads more, her face was taking on a tone of concern, even beads of sweat dripping were visible from her head.

— It cannot be — Twilight exclaimed, Spike was very nervous.

—Twilight, what happened?!

— Something very serious Spike, Equestria is in danger!

—Equestria is in danger!? But how!?

—The princess will explain us tonight — said Twilight, she was quieter but no less worried.

—The princess is coming tonight?

— Yes, hurry up Spike, we must arrange all this mess.

—Very good Twilight.

—Anything that says the princess tonight possibly could define the fate of Equestria.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Questions, complaints or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**If you liked the chapter, I invite you to leave a Review.**

**If someone notices a grammar mistake in the story, please let me know and I will edit the text.**


	5. Capitulo 3: Los enemigos se movilizan

**Capítulo 3: Los enemigos se movilizan**

** Mushroom Kingdom **

El día no podía ser mejor en Mushroom Kingdom, un día soleado con el cielo despejado, era justo el clima necesario para descansar y relajarse, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Bowser y su hijo, Bowser Jr.

Ambos se podían ver descansando en el techo de una de las torres del castillo de Bowser, estaban sentados sobre unas sillas de playa.

—Que clima tan agradable para descansar, ¿no lo crees Jr?

—Claro que si papá, como me gustaría que todos los días fueran iguales.

—Bueno, recuerda que no todos los días podemos descansar; solo hemos estado descansando para no alertar demasiado a los molestos espías del castillo de Peach con el fin de que nuestros aliados puedan movilizarse con más libertad, no olvides que mis "supuestos" movimientos de hace unos días fue para que su atención estuviera enfocada hacia nosotros y así ellos pudieran movilizarse.

—Los movimientos que hiciste fue simplemente formar a tus tropas y recorrer un circuito alrededor del castillo, y con eso fue suficiente para alertar a todos en el castillo — decía Bowser Jr con un tono de burla — pero aun no puedo creer que hicieras una alianza con ellos papá, por lo general nosotros siempre hemos trabajado solos en nuestros planes, además pensé que ellos no te caían bien.

—Mira Jr, debes de conocer mejor a nuestros aliados; uno de ellos es alguien muy poderoso y peligroso que me ha ayudado en muchos de mis planes, y tiene toda mi confianza ya que fue de mis primeros aliados, otro de nuestros aliados incluso puso varias de sus tropas a nuestro servicio, también ha sido de mucha ayuda, en cuanto al último de nuestros aliados…

—Por lo que se, los koopas no lo ven con muy buenos ojos.

—Tienes razón hijo, es cierto que él fue un enemigo de nosotros, los koopas, pero los tiempos han cambiado, ahora yo soy más poderoso que él y fácilmente podría vencerlo, pero necesitare toda la ayuda posible para poder llevar a cabo este plan, y el todavía tiene gran poder, y sus aliados aún están en forma.

—¿Y cuando piensas iniciar el plan?

—Todo está listo para iniciar cuando…

Bowser no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante apareció un magikoopa acompañado por un lakitu.

—¡Lord Bowser, tenemos problemas! — exclamo el magikoopa nervioso.

—¡¿Que sucede?! — pregunto Bowser con un tono enfadado.

—Se trata de Mario, señor — contesto el lakitu, estaba nervioso por el enfado de Bowser.

—¡¿Qué pasa con Mario?!

—Se dirige a la casa de ese científico loco.

—Ya veo — respondió Bowser — así que Mario se dirige a la casa de ese científico loco Elvin Gadd.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso papá? — pregunto Bowser Jr.

—Hace tiempo, nuestra unidad de espionaje averiguó que ese científico estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, cuando me contaron de que se trataba simplemente no podía creerlo, pero sabía que no era imposible que ese demente descubriera algo así, ese es el motivo por el cual estuve trazando un plan, ya que las investigaciones y los inventos de Elvin Gadd nos beneficiarían…

—En eso tienes razón papá, ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace tiempo en esa isla aburrida? — decía Bowser Jr mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo en la isla Delfino — nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin el pincel mágico que me dio ese chiflado.

—Así es Jr, los inventos de Elvin Gadd nos pueden ser de gran utilidad, pero también pueden ser una amenaza para nosotros, no olvides que Mario pudo vencernos gracias a ese molesto robot que escupía agua, por eso debemos de conseguir nosotros esos inventos, para poder usarlos contra nuestros enemigos y no viceversa, pero el problema es que no pensé que fuera a terminar su nuevo invento tan rápido, pensé que se demoraría más tiempo.

Bowser se dirigió al magikoopa y al lakitu.

—¿En dónde estaba Mario cuando se dieron cuenta que iba a la casa del científico?

—Lo visualizamos saliendo de su casa — respondió el lakitu — en este instante ya debe de haber recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto.

—¡Aún hay tiempo! — dijo Bowser con un tono triunfante — ¡ustedes dos, vayan de inmediato a buscar a Mario, traten de retrasarlo pero sin que se dé cuenta de su presencia!

—¡A la orden lord Bowser! —respondieron al unísono mientras se marchaban.

Bowser se acercó a uno de los koopas que estaba de guardia en la puerta de la torre y le dio varias instrucciones, el koopa asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente después entro en la torre, Bowser también se disponía a entrar en la torre del castillo, pero fue interceptado por su hijo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte papá?

—De hecho Jr, tengo una misión para ti.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue que Elvin Gadd te dio el pincel mágico?

—¡Claro!, él pensó que yo era Mario gracias a esa mascara que diseñaron los magikoopas, estaba dando un paseo en la noche, con la máscara puesta cuando me vio, me dijo que había diseñado un nuevo invento que permitía pintar tus deseos y volverlos realidad, y me dio el pincel mágico para que lo probara, lo que él no sabía es que le había dado el pincel a un impostor.

—Bueno, esta vez será una situación similar.

—¿Acaso debo de…?

—Así es, debes de volver a usar esa mascara para engañar a Elvin Gadd y que te entregue su nuevo invento antes de que caiga en manos de Mario, ya que seguramente planea llevarlo al castillo de Peach y allí sería más difícil conseguirlo, la casa de Elvin Gadd está cerca de nuestro castillo y llegaras antes que Mario, sin mencionar que el magikoopa y el lakitu encargados de vigilarlo tratarán de retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Muy bien, iré por la máscara para volver a convertirme en Shadow Mario.

—Date prisa Jr, aquí te estará esperando tu Koopa Clown Car para que salgas de inmediato.

Cuando Bowser Jr regreso con la máscara, subió a su Koopa Clown Car y salió directamente hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, Bowser entro a la torre y llamó a un lakitu.

—A sus órdenes Lord Bowser.

—Tú y tu equipo tienen una misión, deben ir con nuestros aliados y decirles que vengan esta misma noche al castillo, contacten a los Koopalings y reúnan a todas nuestras tropas, que todos estén listos esta misma noche, ah y que nadie los descubra.

—A la orden lord Bowser.

El lakitu organizo a su equipo en 3 grupos, el primer grupo sería el encargado de llevar el mensaje a los aliados, el segundo grupo se dirigía a reunir a los koopalings, y el tercer grupo debía reunir a las tropas dispersas por el Mushroom Kingdom sin que nadie los descubriera, cuando todos estuvieron listos, salieron del castillo.

Bowser se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pensando que esa noche el destino de su plan que había trazado estaba en manos de su hijo.

—Y pensar que hoy había planeado relajarme — dijo en un tono pesimista.

Bowser Jr avanzaba a gran velocidad en su Koopa Clown Car directamente a la casa de Elvin Gadd, tenía la máscara que le permitía convertirse en Shadow Mario en la mano, la miro y se dispuso a ponérsela.

—"Hora de hacer travesuras" — pensó.

**Equestria**

El reino de Equestria tenía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a excepción de varios lugares, uno de ellos era Ponyville, ya que Twilight Sparkle recibiría a la princesa Luna esa misma noche y estaba bastante nerviosa, otro lugar era Canterlot, donde los preparativos para la gran gala del galope tenían a los habitantes nerviosos, pero eso no era todo ya que algunos guardias del castillo se habían enterado de la visión de la princesa Luna y de su visita a Twilight Sparkle esa misma noche, y el último lugar era las montañas de cristal, en unas minas abandonadas donde estaban refugiados los simuladores, seres con apariencia de poni y de insecto; estos habían estado viajando por toda Equestria para alimentarse, habían visitado Balticrin, Yeguadelphia, Ponyhattan y finalmente habían llegado al imperio de Cristal, este lugar era el que más amor tenía de los 4 lugares que habían visitado, pero también era muy arriesgado alimentarse en él, ya que los gobernantes del imperio, el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance habían tenido conflictos con los simuladores en el pasado y podrían reconocerlos.

Uno de los simuladores, que aparentemente era el general ya que vestía una armadura y casco verde, recibió un informe de parte de un capitán de los simuladores, este también tenía armadura y casco pero de color morado, el general comenzó a leer el informe e inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia la reina Chrysalis, esta estaba observando el cielo en la entrada de la mina mientras se acercaba el general.

—Mi reina, tenemos reportes de los simuladores infiltrados en el castillo de Canterlot, nos acaban de informar que Celestia está fuera de Canterlot — la reina Chrysalis dirigió su mirada hacia el general con una expresión de asombro — al parecer hizo un viaje hacia Arabia Equina, necesitamos formular un plan, ¿qué debemos hacer para iniciar el ataque?

—Aún es pronto para atacar Canterlot — respondió Chrysalis.

—Pero mi reina — exclamo el general simulador — con la ausencia de Celestia en Canterlot nos será más fácil atacar.

—¿Has olvidado que Celestia no es el único problema aquí? — respondió Chrysalis.

—¿A qué se refiere mi reina?

—Me refiero a la pequeña mascota de Celestia… Twilight Sparkle — Chrysalis comenzaba a enfadarse — la pequeña y perfecta Twilight, la lista y pequeña Twilight, la brillante y pequeña Twilight, ¡ella tiene toda la culpa de que no pudiéramos apoderarnos de Canterlot!

—Mi reina, ella vive en Ponyville, cuando descubra que Canterlot está siendo atacado, será demasiado tarde.

—Esa pequeña amenaza purpura tiene en su poder los elementos de la armonía, la magia más poderosa de todas, ni siquiera drenando a toda la ciudad de Canterlot podríamos combatir contra los elementos.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

—Haremos una visita al Tártaro.

—¿Al Tártaro? — preguntó sorprendido el general simulador — Pero mi reina, ¿por qué quiere ir a ese lugar?

—Necesitaremos aliados — respondió Chrysalis — y que mejor lugar para encontrar aliados que la prisión más peligrosa de toda Equestria.

—Mi reina, no cree que sería peligroso acercarse a ese lugar, recuerde que está vigilado por cerbero.

—Con lo que nos estuvimos alimentando cautelosamente en el imperio de Cristal tenemos suficiente poder para tele transportarnos inmediatamente hacia allá, vencer a cerbero y entrar al Tártaro, he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta y este es el momento para actuar.

—¿Y que se supone que buscaremos en ese lugar?

—Con suerte, un aliado que nos ayude a apoderarnos de Equestria.

—Acaso se refiere a…

—Así es, el peor enemigo del imperio de Cristal, el rey Sombra.

—Tengo entendido que murió cuando los ponis de cristal activaron el corazón de cristal.

—Exactamente, pero su cuerno fue recuperado y está guardado en una de las habitaciones de máxima seguridad del Tártaro.

—Y cómo vamos a revivir al rey Sombra.

—Aprovecharemos que Celestia no está en el castillo para poder entrar en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, allí debe de haber algún hechizo de magia negra para poder revivir al rey Sombra.

—Pero mi reina, ¿de verdad piensa que el rey Sombra aceptara ser nuestro aliado?

—Tendrá que aceptar, ya que si nos adueñamos de toda Equestria el fácilmente podrá volver a reinar el imperio de Cristal sin las molestias de Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia y Twilight Sparkle.

—De acuerdo mi reina, partiremos cuando usted lo decida.

—¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! — exclamo Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que su cuerno adquiría un brillo verde esmeralda, y un resplandor cubrió a Chrysalis y al general al mismo tiempo que estos desaparecían.

Casi instantáneamente, Chrysalis y el general aparecieron a unos metros de la entrada del Tártaro, este era un castillo enorme hecho de piedra, rodeado por una muralla de piedra de aspecto impenetrable, esta estaba rodeada por un foso de agua, se podía apreciar que un hechizo anti-magia rodeaba el Tártaro, este era de color rojizo.

Chrysalis y el general avanzaron lentamente hacia las puertas, no habían dado ni 5 pasos cuando una figura enorme surgió de las sombras.

—¡Mi reina, cuidado!

Era cerbero, el enorme perro guardián del Tártaro, sus 3 cabezas estaban furiosas por la presencia de los simuladores, pero Chrysalis se mostraba tranquila.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control — respondía Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que su cuerno adquiría un brillo de color verde esmeralda — ¡desaparece de mi vista!

Cerbero se vio envuelto en un resplandor verde mientras comenzaba a flotar, y mágicamente desapareció mientras Chrysalis reía malvadamente.

—Mi reina, ¿Qué ha sido de cerbero?

—Oh no te preocupes por él, ahora está en un lugar donde no podrá molestarnos.

Chrysalis y el general avanzaron hacia la puerta, esta fue abierta por la magia de Chrysalis mientras el general vigilaba los alrededores, después los 2 entraron al patio de armas, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias que, al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de cerbero.

—Debemos avanzar con cautela, si nos descubren no podre usar magia por culpa de esa molesta protección.

—Descuide mi reina, tendré cuidado.

Los 2 siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la torre principal, la entrada era vigilada por 2 guardias armados con lanzas.

—Esto va a ser fácil — dijo Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que tomaba la forma de un poni con un uniforme de guardia y se acercó dónde estaban los 2 guardias.

—Se solicita su presencia en la torre del ala oeste, yo me haré cargo de vigilar.

Los guardias asintieron al mismo tiempo que se retiraban de la entrada, dejando el paso libre para que Chrysalis y el general simulador pudieran entrar, cuando entraron lo primero que visualizaron fue un gran corredor, a los lados había varias celdas donde se encontraban varios de los prisioneros más peligrosos, sin embargo sus crímenes no eran nada comparados con los del rey Sombra; Al final del corredor se apreciaba una puerta, esta tenía más seguridad que cualquiera de las otras puertas del corredor.

—Seguramente detrás de esa puerta esta nuestro premio — exclamo Chrysalis.

Los simuladores avanzaron hacia la puerta, esta estaba encadenada, tenía varios candados y aparentemente estaba protegida por un hechizo.

—¿Que haremos mi reina?

Chrysalis observo detenidamente la puerta y exclamo con voz triunfante.

—¡Lo tengo! — Chrysalis había descubierto un pequeño agujero cerca de la puerta, este era para desactivar las protecciones de la puerta, aparentemente solo podía ser usado por guardias pero como Chrysalis aún tenía la apariencia de uno, decidió tratar de desactivar las trampas, metió su cuerno en el agujero y… *clic*

—¡Lo he conseguido! — exclamo Chrysalis mientras ella y el general veían como se removía el escudo de la puerta, los candados se abrían y las cadenas caían.

—Aun no me explico cómo puede haber un hechizo de protección dentro de una construcción rodeada por un hechizo anti-magia.

—No olvides que los hechizos de Celestia son muy buenos, solo los guardias pueden accionar este interruptor, pero seguramente Celestia nunca se imaginó que la reina de los simuladoress iba a tomar la forma de un guardia y accionar este interruptor, además apuesto a que se auxilió con algunos de los escritos de Star Swirl.

Los 2 entraron y vieron una repisa enorme con varios objetos sobre ella, Chrysalis no tardo en identificar aquello que buscaban.

—Ahí está, el cuerno del rey sombra.

—Excelente, pero debemos darnos prisa mi reina, apuesto a que los guardias ya se dieron cuenta del engaño y vienen hacia acá.

—Tienes razón, es momento de irnos — decía Chrysalis mientras tomaba el cuerno del rey Sombra.

Los 2 avanzaron por el corredor y salieron de la torre principal, caminaron sigilosamente por el patio de armas sin que ningún guardia los descubriera, al salir del Tártaro, escucharon la alarma de intrusos.

—¡Ja ja ja, esos guardias ya no podrán encontrarnos! — decía Chrysalis con un tono burlón — ahora debemos ir al castillo de Canterlot.

—Como ordene mi reina.

El cuerno de Chrysalis volvió a adquirir un brillo verde, mientras recuperaba su apariencia de simuladora, un resplandor cubrió a Chrysalis y al general simulador, y desaparecieron al instante.

Chrysalis y el general simulador aparecieron directamente en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, los 2 inmediatamente se cercioraron de que no hubiera guardias alrededor y avanzaron, el área de los hechizos de Star Swirl era bastante grande, en el centro de la sala se podía ver un gran reloj de arena.

—Bien, es hora de buscar.

—Disculpe mi reina, ¿pero qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

—Un hechizo para revivir al rey Sombra, ahora ponte a buscar.

—Si mi reina.

Los 2 pasaron horas enteras buscando en los pergaminos viejos de Star Swirl, finalmente Crysalis encontró un pergamino viejo con información que podía ser de utilidad.

—Parece que lo encontré — decía mientras el general se acercaba.

—¿Que dice mi reina?

Chrysalis no respondió, estaba leyendo el pergamino de inicio a fin, hasta que finalmente exclamo en un tono de sorpresa.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Que ocurre?

—Lo que dice el pergamino parece irreal, evidentemente muestra un método para la resurrección, pero no es por medio de un hechizo, sino por una poción.

—¿Y cómo podremos preparar la poción?

—No podemos.

—¡¿Que?!

—El pergamino dice que los ingredientes para preparar la poción no pueden ser encontrados en Equestria, es más, ningún ser de Equestria puede preparar esa poción, ni siquiera Celestia.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Star Swirl menciona que hay un lugar donde se encuentran los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción, y también los únicos que pueden prepararla residen allí.

—Perfecto, ¿y a donde tenemos que viajar?

—A otra dimensión.

—¡¿A otra dimensión?! —exclamó el general incrédulo — ¿Está segura de lo que dice mi reina?

—Por supuesto que sí, incluso aquí está el hechizo para poder viajar a esa dimensión.

—De acuerdo mi reina, vayamos a esa dimensión.

—El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a emitir grandes destellos verdes, aparentemente era un hechizo muy difícil de realizar, sin embargo Chrysalis realizo el hechizo con éxito, pues había creado un portal que, efectivamente, los llevaría a otra dimensión, ambos se disponían a cruzarlo.

—Por cierto mi reina, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? — pregunto el general simulador con algo de nerviosismo.

Chrysalis lo miro de reojo y respondió.

—Nos dirigimos al Mushroom Kingdom.

Y los 2 cruzaron el portal.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un MP.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a que dejen un Review.**


	6. Chapter 3: The enemies are mobilized

**Chapter 3: The enemies are mobilized**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

The day could not be better in Mushroom Kingdom, a sunny day with a clear sky, the weather was just to rest and relax, and that was precisely what Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr were doing.

Both could be seen resting on the roof of one of the towers from Bowser's castle, they were sitting on beach chairs.

—The weather's great, eh Jr?

—Sure is papa, I wish all days were like this.

—Well, remember that we cannot rest everyday, we have been resting to keep the spies from Peach's castle calmed, so that our allies can move more freely, don't forget that my "supposed" movements few days ago was to attract their attention, so our allies could be mobilized.

—The movements you did was simply arranging your troops, and walk a circuit around the castle, and that was enough to alert everyone in the castle — said Bowser Jr in a tone of mockery — but even I cannot believe that you did an alliance with them, usually we have always worked alone in our plans, and I thought they didn't liked you.

—Listen Jr, you should know better our allies, one of them is someone very powerful and dangerous that has helped me in many of my plans, and has all my confidence since he was one of my first allies, another of our allies even put several of his troops to our service, he has also been very helpful, as the last of our allies...

—As far as I know, the koopas don't see with good eyes.

—You're right son, it is true that he was an enemy of us, the koopas, but times have changed, now I'm more powerful than him and could easily beat him, but I will need all the help to carry out this plan, and he still has great power and his minions are powerful too.

—And when you're going to start the plan?

—Everything is ready to start when...

Bowser finished speaking, because in that moment came a Magikoopa accompanied by a Lakitu.

—Lord Bowser, we have problems! — Exclaimed the nervous Magikoopa.

—What happened?! — asked Bowser with an angry tone.

—It's Mario, sir — answered Lakitu, he was nervous about the anger of Bowser.

—What happens with Mario?!

—He's going to the house of that mad scientist.

—I see — answered Bowser — so Mario is going to the house of that mad professor, Elvin Gadd.

—Is there a problem with that, papa? — Wonder Bowser Jr.

—Some time ago, our spy unit found that the scientist was working on something new, when I was told about that, I just could not believe it, but I knew it was not impossible that our mad professor discovered something like that, that is the reason why I was making a plan, because Elvin Gadd's inventions would benefit us...

—You're right, papa, remember what happened on that boring island? — said Bowser Jr as he remembered what happened long ago in isle Delfino — none of this would have been possible without the magic brush that gave me that crazy old man.

—That's right Jr, Elvin Gadd's inventions can be very useful, but can also be a threat to us, don't forget that Mario could beat us thanks to that annoying water cannon, so we have to get those inventions to use them against our enemies and not vice versa, but the problem is that I didn't think that he would end his new invention so fast, I thought it would take longer.

Bowser speak to the Magikoopa and the Lakitu.

—Where was Mario when you both realized he was going to the house of the scientist?

—He was leaving his house — replied the Lakitu — at this point he must have covered nearly half of distance.

—There is still time! — Bowser said a triumphant tone — you two, go immediately to look for Mario, try to delay it but don't let him realize your presence!

—Yes Lord Bowser! — they said in unison as they left.

Bowser approached at one of the koopas who was on guard at the door's tower and gave him several instructions, the koopa nodded and immediately entered the tower, Bowser was also about to enter to the castle tower, but he was intercepted by his son.

—Can I do something to help Dad?

—Indeed Jr, I have a mission for you.

—What is it?

—Do you remember how was that Elvin Gadd gave you the magic brush?

—Sure, he thought I was Mario, thanks to the mask that was designed by the magikoopas, I was taking a walk in the night with the mask on when he saw me, he said he had designed a new invention that allows me to paint my wishes and make them come true, and gave me the magic brush to try it, what he didn't know was that he had given the brush to an impostor.

—Well, this time will be a similar situation.

—Am I supposed to...

—Yes, you must wear that mask again to fool Elvin Gadd, so he gives you his new invention before it falls into Mario's hands, I'm sure that he's planning to take it to Peach's castle and there would be more difficult to grab it, Elvin Gadd's house is near our castle and you can arrive there before Mario, not to mention the Magikoopa and Lakitu will try to delay him as long as possible.

—All right, I'll go get the mask to become Shadow Mario.

—Hurry Jr, here will be waiting your Koopa Clown Car to leave immediately.

When Bowser Jr returned with the mask, he climbed into his Koopa Clown Car and left to the house of professor Elvin Gadd, Bowser entered the tower and called a Lakitu.

—At your service Lord Bowser.

—You and your team have a mission, you must go with our allies and tell them that they must come to the castle tonight, contact with the Koopalings and call all of our troops, everyone must be ready for this evening, oh and make sure that no one discovers the movement.

—Yes Lord Bowser.

The Lakitu organize his team into 3 groups, the first group would be responsible for carrying the message to the allies, the second group was going to gather the Koopalings, and the third group was going to rally the troops scattered throughout the Mushroom Kingdom without anyone knowing, when everyone was ready, they left the castle.

Bowser stood with arms folded, thinking that this night the destiny of his plan he had made was in the hands of his son.

—And to think that today I was going to relax — said in a pessimistic tone.

Bowser Jr moved at high speed in his Koopa Clown Car directly to the home of Elvin Gadd, he had the mask that allowed him to become Shadow Mario in hand, he looked the mask and started to wear it.

—"Time to make tricks" — he thought.

**Equestria**

The kingdom of Equestria had an atmosphere of peace and quiet with the exception of several places, one of them was Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was going to receive princess Luna that night and she was quite nervous, another place was Canterlot, with the preparations for the great galloping gala the habitants were nervous, but that was not all, as some castle guards had heard the vision of Princess Moon and her visit to Twilight Sparkle that night, and the last place was the crystal mountains, in abandoned mines where there was refugees, these were changelings, creatures like pony-insect, these had been traveling throughout Equestria to feed, they had visited Baltimare, Fillydelphia, Manehattan and had finally reached the Crystal Empire, this place had more love than the other 4 places they had visited, but it was also very risky to feed on it, because the rulers of the empire, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had conflicts with changelings in the past and they could recognize them.

One of the changelings, which apparently was the general since he was wearing an armor and a green helmet, received a report from the captain of the changelings, he also had armor and helmet but in purple, the general began to read the report and immediately went to queen Chrysalis, she was watching the sky at the entrance of the mine as the general approached.

—My queen, we have reports from changelings infiltrated in Canterlot Castle, they have just informed us that Celestia isn't in Canterlot — queen Chrysalis glanced toward general with a wonder expression — apparently she made a trip to Saddle Arabia, we need to form a plan, what do we do to launch the attack?

—It's too early to attack Canterlot — Chrysalis said.

—But my queen — exclaimed the general changeling — with the absence of Celestia in Canterlot, it will be easier to attack.

—Have you forgotten that Celestia is not the only problem here? — Chrysalis said.

—What do you mean my queen?

—I mean the little pet of Celestia... Twilight Sparkle — Chrysalis began to get angry — perfect little Twilight, clever little Twilight, brilliant little Twilight, it's all her fault that we couldn't conquer Canterlot!

—My queen, she lives in Ponyville, when she discovers that Canterlot is under attack, it will be too late.

—That purple menace has the elements of harmony, the most powerful magic of all, even if we drain the entire city of Canterlot, we couldn't fight against the elements.

—So what do we do?

—We will make a visit to the Tartarus.

—To the Tartarus? — the general was surprised — but my queen, why do you want to go to that place?

—We'll need allies — Chrysalis answered — and what better place to find allies that the most dangerous prison of all Equestria.

—My queen, don't you believe that it would be dangerous going to that place, remember that is guarded by Cerberus.

—With all that we were draining cautiously on Crystal empire, I have enough power to instantly teleport us over there, beat Cerberus and enter to the Tartarus, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and this is the time to act.

—And what are we supposed to search there?

—Hopefully, an ally to help us conquer Equestria.

—Did you mean...

—Yes, the worst enemy from Crystal empire, king Sombra.

—I have understood that he died when the ponies activated the crystal heart.

—Exactly, but his horn was recovered and is stored in a high security room of Tartarus.

—And how we will revive the king Sombra.

—We will take advantage that Celestia is not in the castle so we can get into the archives of Star Swirl the bearded, there must be some black magic spell to revive the king Sombra.

—But my queen, do you really think that the king Sombra will agree to be our ally?

—He will have to agree, because if we conquer Equestria, he can easily return to reign the Crystal empire without the hassles of Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia and Twilight Sparkle.

—Alright my queen, when you wish to depart.

—We're going now! — Chrysalis exclaimed while her horn acquired an emerald green glow, and glow pinned Chrysalis and General while these disappeared.

Almost instantly, Chrysalis and the general appeared a few meters from the entrance of the Tartarus, this was a huge castle made of stone, surrounded by a stone wall with an impenetrable aspect, this was surrounded by a moat of water, you could see an anti-magic spell around the Tartarus, this was reddish.

Chrysalis and the general moved slowly toward the door, they hadn't even advanced 5 steps when a huge dog emerged from the shadows.

—My queen, look out!

It was Cerberus, the watchdog of Tartarus, its 3 heads were angered by the presence of the changelings, but Chrysalis showed quiet.

—Don't worry, I have everything under control — Chrysalis responded while her horn acquired an emerald green glow — get out of my sight!

Cerberus was involved in a green glow as he began to float, and magically disappeared while Chrysalis was laughing evilly.

—My queen, what has become of Cerberus?

—Oh don't worry about him, he is in a place where he may not bother us.

Chrysalis and the general moved toward the door, it was opened by the magic of Chrysalis as the general watched around after the two entered the courtyard, taking care not to be seen by the guards who apparently had not been noticed the absence of Cerberus.

—We must move cautiously, if we are discovered, I won't be able to use magic because of that pesky protection.

—Don't worry my queen, I'll be careful.

The two continued advancing up to the main tower, the entrance was guarded by two guards armed with spears.

—This is going to be easy — Chrysalis said while taking the form of a pony with guard uniform and went where the 2 guards were.

Your presence is requested in the tower's west wing, I'll take care of monitoring.

The guards nodded while retreating from the entrance, leaving the way clear for Chrysalis and the general changeling so they could enter, when they entered to the tower, they visualized a great corridor, on the sides there were several cells where several of the most dangerous prisoners were imprisoned, though his crimes were nothing compared to the king Sombra, at the end of the corridor was a door, it was appreciated that this had more security than any of the other doors in the corridor.

—Surely behind that door is our prize — Chrysalis exclaimed.

The changelings moved toward the door, it was chained, had several locks and was protected by a spell.

—What are we going to do my queen?

Chrysalis carefully watched the door and exclaimed in a triumphant voice.

—I got it! — Chrysalis had discovered a small hole near the door, this hole was to disable the protections of the door, apparently it could only be used by guards, but as Chrysalis still had the appearance of one, decided to try to disable the traps, she insert her horn in the hole and... *click*

— I've done it! — Chrysalis exclaimed as she and the general looked how it was removed the shield, the door locks were opened and the chains fell.

—Although I don't understand how there can be a protection spell inside a building surrounded by an anti-magic spell.

—Don't forget that Celestia's spells are very good, only the guards can use this switch, but Celestia probably never imagined that the queen of the changelings would take the form of a guard and activate the switch, and I bet you that she had a little help from some of the spells of Star Swirl.

The 2 came in and they saw a huge shelf with several objects on it, did not take long time for Chrysalis to identify what she was looking for.

—That is, king Sombra's horn.

—Excellent, but we must hurry my queen, I bet the guards already realized the deception and come over here.

You're right, it's time to go — Chrysalis said as she took the horn of the king Sombra.

The two moved down the corridor and they get out of the main tower, they walked quietly through the courtyard without getting seen by the guards, while leaving the Tartarus, they heard the intruder alarm.

—Ha ha ha, those guards will not be able to find us! — Chrysalis said with a mocking tone — now we must go to the Canterlot castle.

—As you wish my queen.

The horn of Chrysalis reacquired a green sheen, while fetching appearance of changeling, a glow pinned Chrysalis and general changeling and they disappeared instantly.

Chrysalis and the general changeling appeared directly in the archives of Star Swirl the bearded, then they immediately made sure that there were no guards around and they advanced, the spells area of Star Swirl was quite large, in the middle of the room could be seen a large hourglass.

—Well, it's time to search.

—Excuse me my queen, but what exactly are we going to search?

—A spell to revive the king Sombra, now go to search.

—Yes my queen.

They spent hours together looking at old parchments from Star Swirl, Chrysalis finally found an old parchment with information that could be useful.

—It seems that I found it— she said as the general approached her.

— What does it says my queen?

Chrysalis did not respond, she was reading the scroll from beginning to end, until finally exclaimed in a tone of surprise.

—No way!

—What happens?

—The parchment seems unreal, obviously shows a method for the resurrection, but not by a spell, but by a potion.

—And how can we make the potion?

—We cannot.

—What?!

—The scroll says that the ingredients for the potion cannot be found in Equestria, indeed, any being of Equestria can't prepare the potion, and even Celestia can't prepare it.

—So what do we do?

—Star Swirl mentions that there is a place where the ingredients for the potion can be found, and also the ones who can prepare it reside there.

—Perfect, where we need to go?

—We need to go to another dimension.

—Another dimension?! — exclaimed — Are you sure my queen?

—Of course I am, even here is the spell to travel to that dimension.

—As you wish my queen, we will go to that dimension.

—The horn of Chrysalis began issuing large green flashes, the spell was apparently very difficult to perform, however Chrysalis successfully performed the spell, she had created a portal that indeed, it was going to take them to another dimension, both were about to cross.

—By the way my queen, where are we going? — asked the general changeling a little nervous.

Chrysalis looked at him and said.

—We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom.

And the two crossed the portal.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Questions, complaints or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**If you liked the chapter, I invite you to leave a Review.**

**If someone notices a grammar mistake in the story, please let me know and I will edit the text.**


	7. Capitulo 4: Los problemas empiezan

**Capítulo 4: Los problemas empiezan**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi y el Toad mensajero se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, planeaban interceptar a Mario para ir al castillo de Peach, ella había solicitado una audiencia urgente con Mario y Luigi, así que ellos debían acudir inmediatamente al castillo.

—Luigi, ¿usted cree que Mario ya haya llegado a la casa del profesor?

—Es posible, seguramente Mario ya debe estar en la casa del profesor, el salió casi 10 minutos antes que nosotros, y nosotros salimos de la casa hace aproximadamente una hora, normalmente el camino hacia la casa del profesor es de una hora y 30 minutos, pero como hemos ido a una gran velocidad, yo calculo que nos faltan 10 minutos para llegar.

—Luigi, usted es muy amigo del profesor Gadd ¿no?

—Sí, él fue quien me ayudó a salvar a Mario en un par ocasiones, incluso él nos ha ayudado a Mario y a mí en muchas misiones.

—Increíble, Mario ya me había contado acerca de usted, pero nunca pensé que usted había tenido que salvar a Mario.

Luigi reacciono sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese mensajero del castillo conociera a Mario en persona.

—Así que ya conocías a Mario, mi bro tuvo muchas aventuras en solitario, yo también tuve unas cuantas aventuras, aunque últimamente hemos tenido varias aventuras los 2 juntos, ¿y donde conociste a Mario?

—En el pueblo Rosa.

—Oh yeah, Mario me comento que allí conoció a un niño muy simpático que le ayudo en su aventura…

—Pues aquí me tiene, Gaz a su servicio señor Luigi.

Luigi se sorprendió aún más con esa revelación.

—¡Gaz! Así que tú eres el niño de quien me platico Mario.

—Así es señor Luigi, después de haber conocido a Mario decidí enlistarme en la armada del castillo cuando fuera mayor, y aunque aún soy muy joven, he podido ingresar como mensajero.

—Mario se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando te vea.

—Yo también quiero volver a verlo, la última vez que lo vi fue hace mucho tiempo, pero debemos apresurarnos, la princesa Peach estaba muy preocupada cuando me dijo que fuera por ustedes.

—Oki doki.

Los 2 continuaron avanzando en el kart de Luigi, todo iba bien hasta que Gaz visualizo un problema.

—¡Cuidado Luigi!

—¡Waaaa¡

Luigi piso el freno del kart justo antes de chocar con un enorme tronco que estaba atravesado sobre el camino.

—Oh, esto se ve mal — decía Luigi mientras bajaba del kart para inspeccionar el tronco.

—¿De dónde habrá salido este tronco?

Luigi comenzó a observar alrededor hasta que visualizo algo.

—Allí, un árbol fue cortado y el tronco cayó en el camino.

Gaz se dirigió hacia los restos del árbol y pudo visualizar algo.

—Luigi, este árbol fue cortado con magia.

—¿Con magia?

—Sí, el árbol no tiene huellas de hacha o de sierra, aparentemente quien lo corto realmente necesitaba hacerlo con rapidez ya que el tronco es muy grueso.

—Mamma mía, apuesto a que trataron de herir a Mario.

—Si se fija bien en el camino, vera que hay más huellas de llantas, estas se detuvieron centímetros antes de llegar a donde se encuentra el tronco ahora, después se ve que rodean al tronco y vuelven al camino.

—Entonces hagamos lo mismo, rodeemos el tronco.

—Bien Luigi, debemos alcanzar a Mario.

Ambos subieron al kart, rodearon el tronco y continuaron su viaje, no avanzaron mucho ya que se toparon con otro obstáculo.

—¡Ahora esto! — gritaba Luigi al mismo tiempo que frenaba su kart, ya que de no haber frenado, habrían caído en una zanja enorme.

—¡¿Que sucede aquí?! — exclamó Gaz con cierto tono de enfado.

Los 2 se acercaron a la zanja y lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras.

—¿E…ese e…es? — decía Gaz tartamudeando.

—Oh no, ¡Mario!

Dentro de la zanja se podía ver el kart de Mario, este estaba destruido totalmente; Luigi bajo inmediatamente a la zanja temiendo lo peor, reviso el kart destrozado y finalmente dijo aliviado.

—Mario no está.

—Uff, que alivio — decía Gaz aliviado — pero esto es más extraño, Luigi ¿cuándo usted iba a visitar al profesor, esta zanja ya se encontraba aquí?

—No, no se encontraba…

—Alguien ha estado tratando de herir a Mario, lo mejor es que nos demos prisa en alcanzar a Mario, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la casa del profesor Luigi?

—Ya estamos muy cerca, sigamos en marcha.

Luigi y Gaz reanudaron el viaje a toda velocidad, tras varios minutos pudieron visualizar una gran casa, y una figura de color rojo y azul se acercaba caminando a la puerta.

—¡Mario! — grito Luigi mientras se acercaba hacia Mario a toda velocidad.

—Oh Luigi, que bueno que viniste, no creerás lo que me ha… Luigi… ¡Luigi!

Luigi había pisado a fondo el freno de su kart y salió volando por el impulso, se dirigía directamente hacia Mario.

—¡Waaaaaaa!

Luigi se estrelló con Mario y ambos cayeron al suelo, se encontraban adoloridos por el golpe, Luigi se incorporó como pudo e inmediatamente fue a ayudar a Mario, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien bro? — pregunto Luigi mientras le extendía una mano a Mario para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Oki doki — respondió Mario mientras se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de Luigi — veo que llegaste con un mensajero del castillo, ¡espera…! ¡¿Gaz?!

—¡El mismo, señor Mario!

—¡Gaz! — exclamó Mario — ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte!

—Yo también me alegro mucho Mario, pero debemos ir al castillo, la princesa ha…

Gaz no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la casa y una figura muy familiar apareció frente a todos.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido Mario? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? Escuché un choque y pensé… — no había terminado de hablar cuando visualizo a Luigi.

—¡Joven Luigi! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

—¡Profesor Gadd! — exclamaba Luigi al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a saludar al profesor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte jovencito, y veo que llegaste con un mensajero del castillo.

—Profesor, yo quería… — comenzó a decir Mario, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

—Oh no te preocupes muchacho, si Luigi y un mensajero del castillo están aquí es porque seguramente han sido enviados por la princesa para que le muestre el invento, bien ya que están todos aquí ¿por qué no pasan a comer? — decía el profesor Gadd emocionado — preparé una vieja receta familiar, dientes de león en vinagre con percebes en un adobo diésel, después los llevare al castillo para mostrar personalmente mi invento a la princesa.

Mario, Luigi y Gaz se miraron indecisos mientras entraban a la casa de Elvin Gadd, Luigi estaba un poco más tranquilo ya que Mario estaba a salvo y había vuelto a ver al profesor Gadd, pero lamentaba tener que decirle adiós al espagueti.

—¿Y cómo está tu madre, Gaz? — pregunto Mario.

—Muy bien Mario, me escribe cartas cada semana, no puedo esperar para contarle que volví a verlo.

—Espero que la electricidad ya esté funcionando — decía Elvin Gadd mientras los dirigía a la entrada del laboratorio — poco antes de que Mario llegara comenzó a fallar la electricidad en todo el laboratorio, estaba todo a oscuras y casi no te podía ver, ¿no es así jovencito?

Luigi y Mario intercambiaron miradas de confusión e incredulidad, tanto Luigi como Gaz habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Mario, y este aún no había entrado al laboratorio.

—Profesor, yo no…

Mario no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante uno de los asistentes de Elvin Gadd se acercaba directamente al profesor.

—Profesor, aun no podemos identificar el problema de la electricidad, así que conectamos el generador de energía eléctrica mientras buscamos el problema.

—Buena idea, ya que es la hora de comer y no podemos comer a oscuras, llama a todo el equipo y diríjanse al comedor.

—En seguida profesor, que gusto volver a verlo Luigi, y a ti también amigo — refiriéndose a Gaz, Mario estaba algo confundido ya que no lo había saludado, fue como si no lo hubiera visto.

El profesor, Mario, Luigi y Gaz entraron a través de la puerta principal de uno de los laboratorios, este era una habitación enorme, se podían apreciar varios inventos extraños, en una de las esquinas del laboratorio se encontraba una mesa donde uno de los asistentes del profesor estaba colocando varios platos.

Mario y Luigi aún seguían intercambiando miradas de desconcierto, y cuando Mario se disponía a entablar una conversación con el profesor llego uno de sus asistentes.

—Profesor, no encontramos a Toad.

—Ya veo, bueno entonces solo sirvan la comida de nosotros y guarden algo para él.

La noticia hizo que Mario olvidara lo que quería decirle al profesor, y comenzó a pensar en que su viejo amigo Toad no se perdía la hora de la comida por nada.

—Profesor.

—Dime, jovencito.

—No cree que es extraño que Toad no aparezca, es decir, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás se pierde la hora de la comida.

—Seguramente debe estar ocupado en algo, tal vez no tarde mucho y llegue justo a tiempo para acompañarnos.

Luigi se acercó a Mario y le dijo en secreto — seguramente debe estar ocupado escondiéndose de la receta familiar del profesor.

Mario soltó una pequeña risa en voz baja, cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos se sentaron a comer y Mario comprendió las palabras de Luigi acerca de la comida, cuando terminaron de comer, los asistentes de Elvin Gadd reanudaron sus labores y los demás continuaron sentados en la mesa, Gaz fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Gracias por la comida profesor Gadd, pero ahora debemos ir al castillo de la princesa.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado, Mario ya me había comentado que necesitaba llevar el invento a la princesa.

Mario reacciono con ese comentario, había olvidado que el profesor y sus asistentes se comportaban de una manera extraña, como si él ya hubiera estado en los laboratorios antes ese día.

—¡Profesor, tengo que decirle algo, es necesario que usted…! — pero Mario fue nuevamente interrumpido por uno de los asistentes que se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Profesor, encontramos a Toad inconsciente en los jardines!

—¡No puede ser! — exclamó el profesor.

—Y eso no es todo, alguien saboteo el sistema de electricidad del laboratorio.

—¡Imposible!

Dos de los asistentes del profesor llevaban a Toad, Mario y Luigi fueron inmediatamente a ver como se encontraba su amigo, trataron de reanimarlo por varios minutos hasta que lo lograron.

—Por fin despiertas — decía el profesor Gadd — ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

—Cuando fallo la electricidad me dirigí a revisar las instalaciones, salí de la casa y camine hacia las instalaciones, cuando llegue vi que varios cables habían sido destrozados y entonces me golpearon y caí inconsciente.

—¿Recuerdas quién te golpeo? — pregunto el profesor Gadd.

—Mario.

Todos en el laboratorio se sobresaltaron.

—¡No es posible! — exclamó Elvin Gadd — ¡Mario jamás haría algo así!

—¡Profesor! — Mario estaba muy exaltado — ¡Yo llegué aquí al mismo tiempo que Luigi y Gaz el mensajero!

—¡Que!

—Así es profesor — decía Luigi — Gaz y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo que Mario.

—Profesor — decía Toad — el Mario que ustedes vieron era falso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El Mario que entro a los laboratorios era un impostor, apuesto a que entro a robar sus inventos.

—Así que por eso estaba preguntando únicamente por mis inventos… ya decía yo que había algo raro con él, ya que se mostraba más serio.

Uno de los asistentes se acercó, estaba bastante confundido.

—¿Cómo no pudimos notar que él no era Mario?

—Profesor, ese impostor era de color totalmente azul, seguramente por eso saboteo el sistema, para que no pudieran reconocerlo — explicó Toad.

—Ya veo, la falla no fue accidental.

—Me temo que así es — respondió Mario con un tono decepcionante, visualizo el laboratorio por unos instantes y después hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía — profesor, ¿el impostor consiguió llevarse algo de su laboratorio?

—Déjame ver… — Elvin Gadd dio un vistazo rápido por todo el laboratorio y visualizo una pequeña mesa vacía — así que el impostor tomo mi invento nuevo.

—¿Acaso se refiere a…?

—Sí, eso en lo que estuve trabajando por mucho tiempo.

—Profesor, yo…

—Bien, no nos demoremos más, los llevare al castillo de la princesa donde les mostrare a todos mi invento nuevo.

—¡¿Queeeeee?! — dijeron al unísono Mario, Luigi y Gaz.

—Jo jo jo, no pensaran que solamente había hecho una copia de mi más novedoso invento, ¿o sí? — decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de un elevador con una maleta.

—Profesor — decía Luigi, quien estaba muy desconcertado — ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando le acaban de robar su invento?

—No te preocupes joven Luigi, que a pesar de todo, no podrán utilizar mi invento tan fácilmente, ahora síganme ustedes tres, iremos inmediatamente al castillo — volteo a ver a sus ayudantes mientras decía — cuídense mucho, algo podría suceder y quiero que estén preparados, yo volveré después.

—¡A la orden profesor Gadd! — dijeron todos al unísono.

—Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere cuando dijo que su invento no puede ser usado tan fácil?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al castillo, joven Luigi.

El profesor abrió la puerta del elevador y los cuatro entraron en él, se dirigían a uno de los laboratorios subterráneos, cuando llegaron pudieron observar varios inventos antiguos del profesor, Luigi pudo identificar varios inventos, pero había 2 que reconoció al instante.

—Profesor, no sabía que aquí tenía el Ghost Portrificationizer y la Poltergust 3000.

—Jo jo, así es jovencito, yo no me deshago de ningún invento aunque haga una versión mejorada.

Esto lo pudo comprobar mientras avanzaban por el laboratorio, donde visualizo más inventos conocidos, como la Game Boy Horror, o versiones más avanzadas de la Poltergust.

Mario estaba sorprendido por todos los inventos que se encontraban en ese laboratorio, sin embargo, alguien lo sorprendió más.

—Saludos Mario, me da mucho gusto volver a verlo.

Mario volteo para ver quien le había hablado y se emocionó mucho de ver a un viejo amigo suyo.

—¡Oh FLUDD! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

El profesor Gadd no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que FLUDD le había contado lo que había vivido con Mario en su aventura en la isla Delfino.

—Bueno jovencitos, prepárense para salir.

Los 4 se encontraban frente a un gran cohete, Gaz estaba impaciente por llegar al castillo, así que le hizo una pregunta al profesor.

—Profesor, ¿cómo vamos a ir al castillo en ese cohete? Estamos bajo tierra.

—Descuida, todo está bajo control — entonces presiono un botón en un tablero cerca del cohete, y al instante se abrió una puerta — ahora todos entren y acomódense en sus asientos.

Los 4 entraron al cohete, Mario, Luigi y Gaz se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras se ajustaban el cinturón de seguridad, el profesor Elvin Gadd se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

—¿Están todos listos?

—Oki doki — respondieron Mario y Luigi.

—Muy bien — el profesor presiono un botón en el tablero de controles y se acciono una puerta enorme, esta era la salida hacia la superficie — en marcha.

El cohete despego, y en un instante se encontraban en camino al castillo de la princesa Peach.

**Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle y Spike habían terminado de limpiar la biblioteca para la visita de la princesa Luna esa noche, y habían adelantado los deberes, pero aún faltaban varias horas para el anochecer, así que Twilight y Spike decidieron salir a las calles de Ponyville.

—Aún faltan unas horas para que venga la princesa Luna — comentó Twilight para sí misma.

—Vamos Twilight, tenemos que dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, lo único que logramos con pensar en eso es preocuparnos más — decía Spike mientras caminaba junto a Twilight.

—Tienes razón Spike, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en la visita de la princesa, en su carta se mostraba muy preocupada.

—¿No crees que es extraño que la princesa Luna te hubiera enviado la carta?

—¿A qué te refieres Spike?

—Me refiero a que la princesa Celestia pudo haber enviado la carta.

—Spike, la princesa Celestia salió de viaje, en este instante se encuentra en Arabia Equina.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—La princesa Luna me lo dijo, es por eso que ella…

Twilight no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante aterrizo Rainbow Dash frente a ellos.

—Hola Twilight, hola Spike — saludó Rainbow Dash.

—Hola Rainbow, que te trae por aquí.

—¡Twilight, hoy los Wonderbolts se presentan aquí en Ponyville en el nuevo estadio Equino!

—¡Wow eso es increíble Rainbow Dash!

—¡Lo sé! Y por eso he estado buscando a todas nuestras amigas para asistir, pero solo los he encontrado a ustedes 2.

—¿Y vas a participar Rainbow?

—No, esta presentación va a ser efectuada por la élite de los Wonderbolts, veremos a Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rapidfire…

—¿Y cómo conseguiste los boletos Rainbow? — pregunto Spike.

—Bueno, como ya saben hace tiempo fui a la academia de los Wonderbolts, y a todos los que ingresamos nos dieron 2 boletos para 2 invitados, obviamente mis 2 boletos estaban destinados a mis amigos, pero necesitaba 4 boletos más, y como Cloudchaser solo iba a llevar a Flitter, me regalo su otro boleto, Lightning Dust me dio sus 2 boletos ya que no iba a llevar a nadie, y Raindrops solo iba a llevar a un acompañante pero no me dijo a quién, así que me dio su boleto extra.

—Increíble Rainbow, un espectáculo de los Wonderbolts es justo lo que necesitamos Twilight y yo para calmar nuestros nervios.

Rainbow Dash reacciono con las palabras de Spike e inmediatamente interrogó a Twilight.

—¿Sucede algo malo Twilight?

—Aun no lo sé.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de la princesa Luna, nos visitara a Spike y a mi esta noche para contarnos algo muy importante.

—¿Pero de que se trata?

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes, mañana les contare a todas lo que me dijo la princesa.

Rainbow Dash estaba intrigada con lo que le dijo Twilight, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle más cosas cuando de repente todos escucharon una voz muy familiar.

—¡Twilight! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Spike!

Los 3 voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz e inmediatamente identificaron a una pony rosa que se acercaba alegremente hacia ellos.

—¡Hola Pinkie Pie! — la saludo Rainbow Dash.

—Que tal Pinkie — dijeron Twilight y Spike al unísono.

—Por fin las encuentro, todas están esperando en Sugarcube Corner.

—¿Todas? — pregunto Rainbow Dash.

—Claro que si bobita, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity nos están esperando, Fluttershy nos conto acerca de los Wonderbolts y acordamos vernos en Sugarcube Corner.

—Ya veo, bien, démonos prisa, el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts inicia en 30 minutos.

Los 4 se dirigieron a Sugarcube Corner, Spike iba sobre el lomo de Twilight, Rainbow Dash iba conversando con Pinkie Pie.

—Dime Pinkie… ¿cómo fue que Fluttershy recordó que hoy es el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts? Estaba segura de que lo iba a olvidar, así que yo personalmente iba a buscarlas a todas.

—En realidad el conejito Angel fue quien se lo recordó a Fluttershy, de no haber sido por él, seguramente ahora mismo estarías como loca buscándonos a todas.

—Puedes apostarlo, ese conejo se merece que le invite una ensalada.

Los 4 llegaron a Sugarcube Corner, donde se encontraban Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se dirigió a sus amigas —Hola chicas, ¿listas para el espectáculo?

—¡Yeehaw claro que si Rainbow! — contesto Applejack entusiasmada — ¡No puedo esperar para ver el espectáculo!

—Y yo no puedo esperar para que todos vean mi conjunto nuevo — comentó Rarity mientras mostraba su vestido y sombrero nuevo.

Fluttershy se disponía a hablar — Um, yo… creo que…

—Rarity, vamos a ir a ver a los Wonderbolts, no a ver tu ropa ridícula — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Um, tal vez… si pudieran…

—¿¡Ridícula?! ¡Déjame decirte algo Rainbow Dash, este conjunto es el que voy a usar en la gala del galope! Además, yo espero que los espectadores sean los que admiren mi conjunto.

—Si se me permite hablar, me gustaría decir que…

—Rarity, todos van a estar ocupados viendo a los Wonderbolts como para fijarse siquiera en tu…

—¡Alto! — Fluttershy había perdido la paciencia, todos se quedaron observándola con sorpresa, y ella solo se limitó a decir — Um… lo siento, pero es que Angel dice que si no nos vamos ahora, no alcanzaremos a llegar.

Angel estaba muy serio al lado de Fluttershy sosteniendo un reloj en la mano, cuando todos vieron la hora se dieron cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara el espectáculo.

—¡Por mis corrales! ¡Ya casi es la hora! — exclamó Applejack.

—¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha! — exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras empujaba a todos hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos en la noche Angel — se despidió Fluttershy mientras era empujada hacia la puerta de Sugarcube Corner.

Angel se limitó a suspirar y a dirigirse a un plato de ensalada que se encontraba en una de las mesas de Sugarcube Corner.

Las ponis y Spike se dirigieron al estadio Equino de Ponyville, este había sido inaugurado recientemente con el fin de que Ponyville pudiera ser sede de los juegos de Equestria, el estadio era enorme, contaba con capacidad para miles de ponis, se podía apreciar una gran vista en cualquier parte del estadio, desde las gradas principales hasta los palcos destinados para la zona VIP. Y ese día se presentaban los Wonderbolts para celebrar la inauguración del estadio y su primer gran evento en Ponyville.

Las ponis junto con Spike se encontraban esperando en una larga fila de ponis para poder entrar al estadio, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que iniciara el espectáculo y Rainbow Dash estaba desesperada por entrar.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero que inicie el espectáculo.

—Tranquilízate niña, ya falta poco para que entremos — decía Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

Twilight notó que había mucha seguridad, ya que varios guardias vigilaban los alrededores del estadio.

—¿No creen que hay demasiada seguridad?

—Por favor Twilight, estamos hablando de los Wonderbolts, era obvio que iba a haber mucha seguridad.

—No lo sé Rainbow — comentó Rarity pensativa — cuando Fancy Pants me invito a un derby de los Wonderbolts en Canterlot, no había ni la mitad de guardias que hay aquí.

—Tomen en cuenta que estamos asistiendo al primer evento realizado en el nuevo estadio de Ponyville.

—¡Es cierto! ¡El primer evento realizado en el nuevo estadio de Ponyville! ¡Y apuesto a que no será el último! ¡Porque faltan los juegos de Equestria! ¡Pero qué pasaría si Ponyville no fuera sede de los juegos de Equestria! ¡El estadio se habría construido en vano! ¡Y entonces…!

—¡Tranquilízate Pinkie! — la cortó Applejack.

—Ya estamos a punto de entrar — dijo Rainbow Dash — Fluttershy, ¿tienes los boletos que te di en Cloudsdale?

—Um, los tiene Pinkie Pie.

—Pinkie, los boletos por favor.

—¡Oh! ¡Se los di a Rarity! ¿¡Verdad Rarity?!

—Rarity…

—Oh, lo siento Rainbow, pero mi nuevo conjunto no tiene bolsillos, así que tuve que pedirle a Applejack que guardara los boletos por mí.

Rainbow Dash estaba perdiendo la paciencia — Apple…

—Aquí los tienes Rainbow — decía Applejack mientras sacaba los boletos de su sombrero y se los daba.

—Muy bien, aquí tenemos los 7 boletos… aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieran sido 10.

—Es verdad, me hubiera gustado que las niñas nos hubieran acompañado — decía Applejack — pero ellas estaban más ansiosas por asistir al recorrido en Cloudsdale realizado por su escuela, con sus demás compañeros y Cheerilee.

—Lo bueno es que mañana en la mañana vuelven a Ponyville — decía Rarity emocionada — no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Sweetie Belle.

—Seguramente lo dices porque mañana iras a las afueras de Ponyville a buscar gemas y las Cutie Mark Crusaders prometieron ayudarte para ver si su talento especial es rastrear gemas —dijo Applejack mientras observaba a Rarity con una mirada burlona.

—¡Aah! Como te atreves a decir eso Applejack, para que lo sepas, Sweetie Belle y sus amigas se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarme y…

—Solo era una broma Rarity, no te lo tomes así, además recuerda que Pinkie Pie y yo también te vamos a ayudar.

—¡Y yo también lady Rarity!

—Gracias Spike.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Van a venir o a esperar a que los Wonderbolts vuelvan a venir! — exclamó Rainbow Dash, que ya estaba en la puerta junto con Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Applejack, Rarity y Spike entraron al estadio junto con Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Todos se dirigieron a buscar sus asientos, excepto Twilight, quien se había quedado pensando sobre la carta de Luna.

—Por lo menos el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts me distraerá un rato, al menos hasta que llegue la princesa Luna.

En eso, unos guardias unicornio pasaron junto a Twilight, solo que, a diferencia de los otros guardias, estos tenían una expresión fría e indiferente, uno de los guardias había empujado a una pony que se encontraba en su camino, y se alejaba riendo con su compañero.

—¡Pero que descortés! ¡Un guardia no debería…!

—¡Twilight!

—Ya voy Rainbow — decía Twilight mientras vio cómo se alejaban los guardias —"los reportare con la princesa Celestia" — pensó Twilight.

Los guardias se detuvieron en seco, mientras volteaban para ver si Twilight ya se había ido, uno de los guardias dijo — Ha llegado el momento de iniciar el plan, esa Twilight Sparkle no sabe lo que le espera.

—Nadie en este estadio sabe lo que les espera — respondió el otro guardia.

—Tienes razón, este será un gran espectáculo, y no me refiero al que van a presentar los Wonderbolts.

Los guardias se alejaron riendo malvadamente mientras sus ojos adquirían momentáneamente un brillo de color verde.

Las ponis, junto con Spike, se dirigieron a sus asientos, estos tenían una buena vista del estadio, y Rainbow Dash reconoció a dos ponis pegasos que se encontraban junto a sus asientos.

—¡Hola Cloudchaser! ¡Hola Flitter! Qué bueno verlas aquí.

—Hola Rainbow Dash — la saludó Cloudchaser — y hola a tus amigos.

—Hola chicos — saludó Flitter.

—Hola chicas — saludaron al unísono.

—¿Has hablado con alguien de nuestro grupo, Cloudchaser?

—Me encontré con Lightning Dust hace un par de días, se ha vuelto más amable desde el incidente del tornado.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Ya va a empezar el espectáculo — dijo Flitter.

Efectivamente, varios fuegos artificiales estallaron en el aire mientras varias figuras surgían del cielo, se trataba de los Wonderbolts, quienes daban inicio al espectáculo.

—¡Ahí esta Spitfire!

Spitfire había hecho la mejor entrada, quien inmediatamente comenzó a volar en picada junto con un pegaso muy conocido.

—¡Ese es Soarin!

Los Wonderbolts fueron apareciendo uno a uno, mientras Rainbow Dash los identificaba conforme aparecían.

—¡Ahí esta Rapidfire! ¡Y Fleetfoot! ¡Y allá va Blaze! ¡Y Fire Streak!

El espectáculo no se hizo esperar, los Wonderbolts comenzaron a efectuar todo tipo de maniobras aéreas, y todos en el estadio ovacionaban a los Wonderbolts, incluso Applejack, quien no estaba muy familiarizada con los Wonderbolts, parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

El tiempo pasaba conforme transcurría el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, conforme avanzaba el espectáculo, más difíciles eran las maniobras que realizaban.

—Podría estar viéndolos toda la noche.

—Lo sé Rainbow, pero el espectáculo está a punto de acabar.

—Lo sé Twilight, de hecho se están preparando para el acto final.

Todos los integrantes de los Wonderbolts se preparaban para hacer el acto final, el grupo comenzó a descender en picada, y justo antes de llegar al suelo, remontaron el vuelo. Se podía notar que volaban a pocos centímetros del suelo, y antes de que los espectadores se dieran cuenta, los Wonderbolts ascendieron a una gran velocidad mientras comenzaban a hacer giros, iban tan rápido que en cualquier momento hubieran podido hacer una rain-plosion sónica, mientras ascendían, comenzaron a acercarse, y justo antes de chocar, se separaron mientras una lluvia de fuegos artificiales cubrió el cielo.

—¡Siiii! — Rainbow Dash estaba muy emocionada por ese acto de los Wonderbolts.

Numerosos fuegos artificiales surgían uno tras otro, varios fuegos artificiales estallaron al mismo tiempo, formando el escudo de los Wonderbolts. La ovación no se hizo esperar, mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían, Rainbow Dash entablaba una conversación con Twilight.

—¡Definitivamente este ha sido el mejor espectáculo para la inauguración del nuevo estadio!

—Tú lo has dicho Rainbow, este espectáculo pasara a la historia como uno de los mejores…

¡BOOOOOM!

—¡Por mis corrales! ¡Que rayos fue eso!

—¡Oh no! ¡Una explosión! — gritó Fluttershy muy alarmada.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Una explosión en el estadio! ¡Y no fue una explosión pequeñita! ¡Fue una explosión enorme! ¡Aún más enorme que la explosión que ocasiona la rain-plosion sónica de Rainbow Dash! ¡Pero cómo es posible…!

—¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Cierra la boca! — Rarity estaba muy exaltada y nerviosa.

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los heridos!

—¡De acuerdo Twilight! ¡Vamos ponis!

—¡Nosotras también vamos! —dijeron Cloudchaser y Flitter mientras seguían a Twilight y a sus amigas a auxiliar a los heridos.

—¡Spike! ¡Ayuda a los ponis a evacuar el estadio!

—¡Entendido Twilight!

El ambiente era un caos total, los ponis exaltados corrían a toda velocidad hacia las salidas, varios guardias estaban evacuando a los civiles, mientras otro grupo de guardias se dirigía a ayudar a los heridos, varios de los espectadores que no habían salido heridos se dirigieron a ayudar. Incluso los Wonderbolts estaban ayudando a evacuar a todos del estadio. La explosión había surgido en uno de los extremos del estadio, las gradas estaban destruidas y varios heridos yacían en el suelo. Twilight y sus amigas se dirigían a auxiliar a los heridos, Cloudchaser y Flitter iban con ellas.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Cloudchaser! ¡Flitter! ¡Ustedes ayuden a los guardias a sacar a los heridos del estadio!

—¡Entendido Twilight!

Rainbow salió junto con Cloudchaser y Flitter.

—¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! ¡Pinkie! ¡Ustedes ayuden a los heridos a salir de los escombros!

—¡De acuerdo Twilight!

—¡Pero mi conjunto nuevo se va a ensuciar…!

—¡Rarity! ¡Por todos los…!

—¡Esta bien!

Twilight se dirigió a Fluttershy — ¡Fluttershy! ¡Debes ir por Discord para que nos ayude con su magia!

—Muy bien Twilight, estoy segura que Discord nos ayudara.

Fluttershy emprendió el vuelo, Twilight comenzó a buscar entre los escombros — "Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Spike con los guardias que están evacuando el estadio" — pensó Twilight — solo espero que…

En ese momento, Twilight visualizo a los 2 guardias que había visto antes del espectáculo, estos iban riendo burlonamente mientras salían del estadio a través de los escombros. Twilight se puso furiosa y los interceptó.

—¡Ustedes!

Los guardias voltearon a ver a Twilight, y sus expresiones se volvieron crueles.

—¿Te gusto el espectáculo, Twilight?

Los guardias adquirieron un brillo verde en los ojos, y Twilight pasó de estar furiosa a estar asustada.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Esto solo fue una advertencia Twilight Sparkle! ¡Una advertencia de lo que está a punto de suceder!

Y los guardias desaparecieron en un resplandor verde.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un MP.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a que dejen un Review.**


	8. Chapter 4: The problems start

**Chapter 4: The problems start**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi and the messenger Toad were heading full speed to the house of Professor Elvin Gadd, they had planned to intercept to Mario so they could go to Peach's castle, she had requested an urgent hearing with Mario and Luigi, so they should go immediately to the castle.

—Luigi, do you think that Mario has already reached professor's home?

—It's possible, surely Mario must be in professor's home right now, he went out about 10 minutes before us, and we leave the house about an hour ago, usually the way to professor's home is one hour and 30 minute, but as we have gone to great speed, I estimate that we will arrive in 10 minutes.

—Luigi, you are a close friend of Professor Gadd right?

—Yes, it was he who helped me to save Mario in a couple times, he even helped us Mario and me in many missions.

—Amazing, Mario had already told me about you, but I never thought that you had to save Mario.

Luigi react surprised, never would have imagined that the messenger from the castle knew Mario in person.

—So you know Mario, my bro had many solo adventures, I also had a few adventures, but lately we have had many adventures the two together, and where you met Mario?

—In Rose town.

—Oh yeah, Mario told me that he met a very nice boy who helped him in his quest...

—Well, here I am, Gaz at your service Mr. Luigi.

Luigi was even more surprised with that revelation.

—Gaz! So you're the kid of who Mario talked me.

—That's right Mr. Luigi, having met Mario made me decide to enlist in the army of the castle when I were older, and although I'm still young, I could enter as a messenger.

—Mario is going to take a big surprise when he sees you.

—I also want to see him, the last time I saw him was a long time ago, but we must hurry, the princess was very worried when she sent me for taking you to the castle .

—Okey dokey.

The two continued to advance in Luigi's kart , everything was fine until Gaz visualized a problem.

—Watch out Luigi!

—Waaaa

Luigi hit the brakes just before colliding with a huge trunk that was crossed on the way.

—Oh, this looks bad — said Luigi as he descended from the kart to inspect the trunk.

—Where did this trunk came?

Luigi started looking around until he visualized something.

—There, a tree was cut down and the trunk fell on the road.

Gaz walked to the remains of the tree and was able to visualize something.

—Luigi, this tree was cut with magic.

—With magic?

—Yes, the tree has no traces of ax or saw, apparently who cut the tree really needed to do it quickly because the trunk is very thick.

—Mamma mia, I bet they tried to hurt Mario .

—If you look closely on the road , you will see that there are more tire tracks, these were stopped inches before reaching where the trunk is, then they go round the trunk and return to the road.

—Then let's do the same, we must go round the trunk.

—Well Luigi, we must reach Mario.

Both jumped on the kart, surrounded the trunk and continued their journey, they didn't advanced much because they met another obstacle.

—Now this! — Luigi screamed while stopping his kart, if he hadn't stopped, they had been fallen into an enormous ditch.

—What's going on here?! — Gaz exclaimed in a tone of anger.

The two approached to the ditch and what they saw left them speechless.

—Is... is that...? — Gaz said stuttering .

—Oh no, Mario!

Within the ditch they could see the kart of Mario, it was totally destroyed; Luigi went under the ditch immediately fearing the worst, he inspected the kart shattered and finally said relieved.

—Mario isn't here.

—Whew, what a relief — Gaz said relieved — but this is more strange, Luigi when you went to visit professor, this ditch was already here?

—No, it wasn't...

—Someone has been trying to hurt Mario, it is best that we make haste in reaching Mario, how far is professor's house, Luigi ?

—We're very close.

Gaz and Luigi resumed the journey at full speed, after several minutes were able to visualize a large house, and a figure in red and blue walking approached the door.

—Mario! — Luigi scream as he was approaching toward Mario at full speed.

Oh Luigi, how good you came, you will not believe what happened to me... Luigi... Luigi!

Luigi had stepped on the brakes of his kart and flew by the momentum, heading straight for Mario.

—Waaaaaaa!

Mario and Luigi crashed and both fell to the ground, they were sore from the blow, Luigi sat up as he could and immediately went to help Mario, who was laying on the ground.

—Are you okay bro? — Luigi asked as he extended a hand to help Mario to rise up.

—Okey dokey — Mario said as he stood up with the help of Luigi — I see you came with a messenger from the castle, wait... Gaz?!

—The same, Mr. Mario!

—Gaz! — said Mario — I'm so glad to see you again!

—I'm glad too Mario, but we must go to the castle, the princess has...

Gaz didn't finished speaking, because in that moment the door from the house was opened, and a familiar figure appeared in front of everyone.

—What happened Mario? Is something wrong? I heard a crash and thought... — hadn't finished speaking when he visualized Luigi.

—Young Luigi! Good to see you again!

—Professor Gadd! — exclaimed Luigi while approaching to greet the professor.

—I'm glad to see you young feller, and I see that you arrived with a messenger from the castle.

—Professor, I wanted... — Mario began to speak, but he was interrupted by the professor.

—Oh don't worry youngster, if Luigi and a messenger of the castle are here is because they surely have been sent by the princess to show her my invention, well since you are all here why don't you come to eat? — said professor Gadd excited — I prepared an old family recipe, pickled dandelions with barnacles in a diesel marinade, then I'll take you to the castle to personally show my invention to the princess.

Mario, Luigi and Gaz looked undecided as they entered to the home of Elvin Gadd, Luigi was a bit relieved since Mario was safe and he saw the Professor Gadd again, but he regretted saying goodbye to spaghetti.

—And how is your mother, Gaz ? — Mario wondered.

—Very good Mario, she writes me letters every week, I can't wait to tell her that I saw you again.

—I hope that electricity is already running — Elvin Gadd said as he led them to the entrance to the lab — just before Mario were here, the electricity started failing throughout the laboratory, it was all dark and I could hardly see you, dont you agree youngster?

Luigi and Mario exchanged looks of confusion and disbelief, both Lugia and Gaz had arrived about the same time as Mario, and he hadn't yet entered the lab.

—Professor, I don't...

Mario hadn't finished speaking, because in that moment one of the assistants of Elvin Gadd directly approached the professor.

—Professor, we still can't identify the problem of electricity, so we'll connect the power generator as we seek the problem.

—Good idea, since it's time to eat and we can't eat in the dark, call the whole team and go to the dining room.

—Yes professor, gladd to see you Luigi, and you too friend — referring to Gaz, Mario was a little confused because he hadn't greeted him, it was as if he hadn't seen him.

The professor, Mario, Luigi and Gaz came through the door of one of the laboratories, this was a huge room, you could see several strange inventions, and in one corner of the lab was a table where one of the assistant was placing several dishes.

Mario and Luigi were still exchanging looks of bewilderment, and when Mario was ready to engage in a conversation with the professor, one of his assistants talked to him.

—Professor, we can't find Toad.

—I see, well then just serve the food from us and save something for him.

The news made Mario to forget what he wanted to tell to the professor, and he began to think that his old friend Toad didn't miss lunch for nothing.

—Professor.

—Tell me, youngster.

—Don't you think that it's strange that Toad doesn't appear, I mean, I've known him a long time and he never missed the lunch.

—Surely he must be engaged in something, it may not take long and he'll arrive just in time to join us.

Luigi approached Mario and told him in secret — surely must be busy hiding from professor's family recipe.

Mario let out a small laugh quietly, when the food was ready, they all sat down to eat and Mario realized Luigi's words about food, when they finished eating, the assistants of Elvin Gadd returned to work and the others continued sitting in the table, Gaz was who broke the silence.

—Thanks for food professor Gadd, but now we must go to the castle.

—You're right, I forgot, Mario already had mentioned that he needed to bring the invention to the princess.

Mario react to that comment, he had forgotten that the professor and his assistants were behaving strange, as if he had already been in the labs before that day.

—Professor, I have to say something you need to...! — But Mario was again interrupted by one of the assistants who came running.

—Professor, we found Toad unconscious in the gardens!

—It cannot be! — exclaimed the professor.

—And that's not all, someone sabotaged the electricity system of the laboratory.

—Impossible!

Two of the assistants were carrying Toad, Mario and Luigi went immediately to see how his friend was, they tried to resuscitate him for several minutes until they succeeded.

—Finally you woke up — said professor Gadd — what happened?

—When the the electricity failed I went to check out the facilities, I left the house and walked to the facility, when I arrived I saw that several cables had been shattered and then someone hit me and I fell unconscious.

—Do you remember who hit you? — asked professor Gadd.

—Mario.

Everyone in the lab were surprised.

—No way! — said Elvin Gadd — Mario would never do that!

—Professor! — Mario was very exalted — I came here with Luigi and Gaz the messenger!

—What!

—That's right, professor — said Luigi — Gaz and I arrived with Mario.

—Professor — said Toad — the Mario you saw was false.

—What do you say?

—The Mario that entered to the labs was an impostor, I bet you he went to steal your inventions.

—So that's why he was asking only for my inventions... I was thinking that there was something wrong with him because he was more serious.

One of the assistants came up, he was pretty confused.

—How can't we noticed that he wasn't Mario?

—Professor, this impostor was totally blue color, probably that's why he sabotaged the system, so you could not recognize him — said Toad.

—I see, the failure wasn't accidental.

—I'm afraid so — said Mario with disappointing tone,he visualized the laboratory for a moment and then asked a question whose answer he already knew — professor, does the impostor managed to take something from your lab?

—Let me see... — Elvin Gadd gave a quick glance around the lab and he visualized a small empty table — so, the imposter took my new invention.

—Did you mean...?

—Yes, that thing in what I've been working for a long time.

—Professor, I...

—Well, no more delay, I'll take you to the castle where I'll show you my new invention.

—Whaaaaat?! — exclaimed Mario, Luigi and Gaz.

—Ho ho ho, don't you think that I only had a copy of my newest invention, do you? — said as he walked to the door of an elevator with a suitcase.

—Professor — said Luig, who was very puzzled — how can you be so calm when someone just stole your invention?

—Don't worry young Luigi, that despite everything, they cannot use my invention so easily, now follow me you three, we must go immediately to the castle — he turned to see his assistants as he said — take great care, anything could happen and I want you to be prepared, I will return later.

—Yes professor Gadd! — They all said in unison.

—Professor, what do you mean when you said that your invention cannot be used so easy?

—You'll know when we get to the castle, young Luigi.

The professor opened the elevator door and the four get into it, heading to one of the underground laboratories, when they arrived they observed several ancient inventions, Luigi could identify various inventions, but there were 2 that he recognized instantly.

—Professor, I didn't know that here was the Ghost Portrificationizer and the Poltergust 3000.

—Ho, ho, that's right sonny, I didn't get rid of no invention, even when I make an improved version.

This could be seen as they walked through the laboratory where he visualized more inventions known as the Game Boy Horror, or more advanced versions from the Poltergust.

Mario was surprised by all the inventions that were in the laboratory, however, he was surprised by someone else.

—Greetings Mario, I am happy to see you again.

Mario turned to see who had spoken and was very excited to see an old friend.

—Oh FLUDD! Good to see you again!

Professor Gadd couldn't help smiling, FLUDD had told him that he had lived an adventure with Mario in Isle Delfino.

—Well youngsters, get ready to leave.

The 4 were in front of a large rocket, Gaz was impatient to get to the castle, so he asked a question to the professor.

—Professor, how we're going to the castle in that rocket? We are underground.

—Don't worry, everything is under control — then he pressed a button on a board near the rocket, and immediately opened a door — now all come in and get comfortable in your seats.

The four entered the rocket, Mario, Luigi and Gaz were settled into their seats while adjusting the seat belt, Elvin Gadd went to the pilot's seat.

—Are you all ready?

—Okey dokey — Mario and Luigi responded.

—Very well — the professor pressed a button on the operation panel and it opened a huge door, this was the way out to the surface — let's go.

The rocket took off, and in an instant they were on their way to the castle of Princess Peach.

**Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle and Spike had finished cleaning the library for the visit of princess Luna in the night, and they had advanced some work, but there were still several hours before night, so Twilight and Spike decided to walk on the streets of Ponyville.

—There are still a few hours before princess Luna arrives — Twilight said to herself.

—Come on Twilight, we have to stop thinking about that for now, the only thing we get about that is to be more concerned — Spike said as he walked with Twilight.

—You're right Spike, but still I cannot stop thinking about the visit of the princess, in her letter she was very worried.

—Don't you think it's strange that princess Luna had sent you the letter?

—What do you mean Spike?

—I mean, princess Celestia could have sent the letter.

—Spike, princess Celestia went on a journey, right now she is in Saddle Arabia.

—I didn't know that.

—Princess Luna told me, that's why she...

Twilight didn't finished speaking, because in that moment Rainbow Dash landed in front of them.

—Hello Twilight, hello Spike — greeted Rainbow Dash.

—Hi Rainbow, what brings you here.

—Twilight, today the Wonderbolts are presented here in Ponyville in the new Equine stadium!

—Wow that's amazing Rainbow Dash!

—I know! And so I've been looking for all our friends to attend, but I only have found you two.

—Are you going to participate Rainbow?

—No, this presentation will be made by the elite of the Wonderbolts, we will see Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rapidfire...

—And how did you get the tickets, Rainbow? — Spike wondered.

—Well, as you know, when I went to the Wonderbolts academy, everyone who entered recieved 2 tickets for 2 guests, obviously my 2 tickets were for my friends, but I needed 4 more tickets, and as Cloudchaser was only going to take Flitter, she gave me her extra ticket, Lightning Dust gave me her two tickets as she wouldn't take anyone, and Raindrops was only going to bring a guest but she didn't say who, so she gave me her extra ticket.

—Amazing Rainbow, a show from the Wonderbolts is just what Twilight and I need to calm our nerves.

Rainbow Dash reacted with the words of Spike and immediately questioned Twilight.

—Is something wrong Twilight?

—I don't know yet.

—Why?

—This morning I received a letter from princess Luna, she will visit us tonight to tell me something very important.

—But what is that about?

—I still don't know, but don't worry, tomorrow I will tell everyone what the princess said to me.

Rainbow Dash was intrigued with what Twilight said, she was willing to ask more things when suddenly they all heard a familiar voice.

—Twilight! Rainbow Dash! Spike!

The three turned to see where the voice came and immediately identified a pink pony who was cheerfully approaching towards them.

—Hello Pinkie Pie! — Rainbow Dash greeted.

—Howdy Pinkie — Twilight and Spike said in unison.

—Finally I found you, everyone are waiting in Sugarcube Corner.

—Everyone? — Asked Rainbow Dash.

—Of course silly, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are waiting, Fluttershy told us about the Wonderbolts and we all agreed to meet at Sugarcube Corner.

—I see, well, let's hurry , the show of the Wonderbolts starts in 30 minutes.

The four went to Sugarcube Corner, Spike was on the back of Twilight, Rainbow Dash was talking to Pinkie Pie.

—So... tell me Pinkie, how did Fluttershy recalled that today is the show of the Wonderbolts? I was sure that she was going to forget it, so I was going to search you all.

—Actually, bunny Angel was the one who reminded Fluttershy, if hadn't been for him, surely now you would be looking for us.

—You bet, that rabbit deserves a salad.

The 4 arrived at Sugarcube Corner, where they were Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Rainbow Dash turned to her friends — Hi girls, are you ready for the show?

—Yeehaw, of course we are, Rainbow! — Applejack replied excited — I can't wait to see the show!

—And I cannot wait for all to see my new outfit — Rarity said as she showed her new dress and hat.

Fluttershy was about to speak — Um, I... I think...

—Rarity, we're going to see the Wonderbolts, not to see your ridiculous clothes — Rainbow Dash said.

—Um, maybe... if you could...

—Ridiculous?! Rainbow Dash let me tell you, this outfit is the one I will use in galloping gala! Also, I hope that viewers are those who will admire my outfit.

—If I may speak, I would say that...

—Rarity, everyone will be busy watching the Wonderbolts to even notice you...

—Wait! — Fluttershy had lost her patience, all stood watching her with surprise, and she just simply said — um... sorry, but Angel says that if we don't leave now, we won't reach to arrive.

Angel was very serious next to Fluttershy holding a clock in hand, when everyone saw the hour, they realized that the show was going to start in 10 minutes.

—For Pete's sake! It's almost time! — Applejack exclaimed.

—Very good! Move on! — Rainbow Dash said as she pushed all to the exit.

—See you in the night Angel — said Fluttershy as she was driven to the door of Sugarcube Corner.

Angel just sighed and he headed to a salad plate that was in one of the tables of Sugarcube Corner.

The ponies and Spike went to Equine stadium, it was recently opened so Ponyville could host Equestria games, the stadium was huge, it could hold thousands of ponies, you could see a great view anywhere in the stadium, from the stands up to the tribunes destined for the VIP area. And that day the Wonderbolts were presented to celebrate the opening of the stadium and its first major event in Ponyville.

The ponies along with Spike were waiting in a long line of ponies to enter the stadium, missing only five minutes to start the show and Rainbow Dash was desperate to enter.

—Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I want the show to begin.

—Simmer down, we're almost inside — Applejack said as she settled her hat.

Twilight noticed that there were a lot of security, as several guards watched around the stadium.

—Don't you believe there is too much security?

—Please Twilight, we're talking about the Wonderbolts, it was obvious that there would be a lot of security.

—I don't know Rainbow — Rarity said thoughtfully — when Fancy Pants invited me to a derby from the Wonderbolts in Canterlot, there was not even the half of guards in here.

—Remember that we are witnessing the first event in the new stadium in Ponyville.

—It's true! The first event in the new stadium in Ponyville! And I bet it won't be the last! Because Equestria games are next! But what if Ponyville don't host the games of Equestria! The stadium would have been built in vain! And then...!

—Calm down Pinkie! — Applejack cut her off.

—We're about to enter — said Rainbow Dash — Fluttershy, do you have the tickets I gave you in Cloudsdale?

—Um, Pinkie Pie has them.

—Pinkie, tickets please.

—Oh! I gave them to Rarity! Right, Rarity?!

—Rarity...

—Oh, sorry Rainbow, but my new outfit doesn't have pockets, so I had to ask Applejack to keep the tickets for me.

Rainbow Dash was losing her patience — Apple...

—Here they are Rainbow — Applejack said as she pulled the tickets out of her hat and handed them.

—All right, here we have 7 tickets... although I wish they had been 10.

—You're right, I wish that the girls had accompanied us — Applejack said — but they were more eager to attend Cloudsdale tour conducted by her school, with her classmates and Cheerilee.

—Good thing tomorrow morning they'll be back to Ponyville — Rarity said excited — I cannot wait to see Sweetie Belle.

—Surely you say that because tomorrow you will go to the outskirts of Ponyville to find gems and the Cutie Mark Crusaders promised to help you to see if herr special talent is to track gems — Applejack said as she watched Rarity with a mocking look.

—Aah! How dare you say that Applejack, just so you know, Sweetie Belle and her friends volunteered to help and...

—Rarity, it was just a joke, don't take it bad, and remember that Pinkie Pie and I 'll help you.

—Me too, Lady Rarity!

—Thanks Spike.

—Hey you! Are you coming or you will wait for the Wonderbolts to come again! — exclaimed Rainbow Dash, who was at the door along with Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Applejack, Rarity and Spike entered the stadium along with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. All went to find their seats, except Twilight, who had been thinking about the letter from Luna.

—At least the show of the Wonderbolts will distract me for a while, at least until I be visited by princess Luna.

In that moment, some unicorn guards passed by Twilight, but unlike the other guards, they were cold and indifferent, one of the guards had pushed a pony who was in his way, and he walked away laughing with his companion.

—How rude! A guard should not...!

—Twilight!

—Coming Rainbow — Twilight said as she watched the guards — "I will report them to Princess Celestia" — thought Twilight.

The guards stopped short, as they turned to see if Twilight was gone, one of the guards said — It's time to start the plan, that Twilight Sparkle doesn't know what awaits her.

—No one at this stadium knows what awaits them — said the other guard.

—You're right, this will be a great show, and I don't mean that show presented by the Wonderbolts.

The guards walked away laughing evilly as his eyes took on a momentarily gleam green.

The ponies, along with Spike, went to their seats, they had a good view of the stage, and Rainbow Dash recognized two pegasus ponies that were next to their seats.

—Hello Cloudchaser! Hello Flitter! Good to see you here.

—Hello Rainbow Dash — Cloudchaser greeted her — and hello to your friends.

—Hey guys — greeted Flitter.

—Hi girls — they all greeted in unison.

—Have you talked with someone in our group, Cloudchaser?

—I met Lightning Dust a couple of days ago, she has become more friendly since the incident of the tornado.

—Glad to hear it.

—The show is going to begin — said Flitter.

Indeed, several fireworks exploded in the air as several figures emerged from the sky, it was the Wonderbolts, who gave start to the show.

—That's Spitfire!

Spitfire had made the best entrance, who immediately began flying in chopped together with a well-known pegasus.

—That's Soarin!

The Wonderbolts were appearing one by one, while Rainbow Dash was identifying them as they appeared.

—That's Rapidfire! And Fleetfoot! And there goes Blaze! And Fire Streak!

The show was swift, the Wonderbolts began making all sorts of aerial maneuvers, and everyone in the stadium was cheering for the Wonderbolts, even Applejack, who was not very familiar with the Wonderbolts, seemed to enjoy the show.

Time passed as the show progressed, and more difficult the maneuvers they performed.

—I could be watching all night.

—I know Rainbow, but the show is about to end.

—I know Twilight, in fact they are preparing for the final act.

All members of the Wonderbolts were preparing for the final act, the group began to descend into a tailspin, and just before reaching the ground, they took flight. You could tell that they flew a few inches off the ground, and before viewers knew it, the Wonderbolts amounted to a high speed as they began to make turns, going so fast that at any moment they could make a sonic rainboom, as they rose, they began to approach, and just before crashing, parted as a shower of fireworks filled the sky.

—Yesss! — Rainbow Dash was very excited by the act of the Wonderbolts.

Numerous fireworks emerged one after another, several fireworks exploded at the same time, forming the mark of the Wonderbolts. The ovation was immediate, while the spectators cheered, Rainbow Dash struck up a conversation with Twilight.

—Definitely this has been the best show for the opening of the new stadium!

—You have said it Rainbow, this show will pass in history as one of the best...

BOOOOOM!

—For Pete's sake! What the hell was that!

—Oh no! An explosion! — Fluttershy screamed very alarmed.

—No way! An explosion at the stadium! And it wasn'n a blast tiny! It was a huge explosion! Even more huge that the one that causes Rainbow Dash with her sonic rainboom! But how is it possible...!

—Pinkie Pie! Shut up! — Rarity was very excited and nervous.

—Quick! We must go to help the wounded!

—Alright Twilight! Let's go ponies!

—We're going too! — said Cloudchaser and Flitter as they followed Twilight and her friends to assist the wounded.

—Spike! Help the ponies to evacuate the stadium!

—Understood Twilight!

The atmosphere was total chaos, exalted ponies ran at full speed toward the exits, several guards were evacuating civilians, while another group of guards was going to help the wounded, many of the spectators who had not been injured were going to help to the wounded. Even the Wonderbolts were helping to evacuate all of the stadium. The explosion had arisen in one end of the stadium, the stands were destroyed and several wounded were lying on the floor. Twilight and her friends were on their way to assist the wounded, Cloudchaser and Flitter went with them.

—Rainbow Dash! Cloudchaser! Flitter! You must help the guards to remove the wounded from the stadium!

—Understood Twilight!

Rainbow went along with Cloudchaser and Flitter.

—Applejack! Rarity! Pinkie! You must help the wounded to get out of the rubble!

—Yes Twilight!

—But my new outfit will get dirty...!

—Rarity! For all the...!

—Alright!

Twilight turned to Fluttershy — Fluttershy! You must go to ask Discord to help us with his magic!

—Very good Twilight, I'm sure Discord will help us.

Fluttershy flew, Twilight began sifting through the rubble — "I wonder how is going Spike with the guards who are evacuating the stadium" — thought Twilight — I just hope that...

At that time, she visualize the 2 guards before entering the show, they were laughing mockingly as they left the stadium through the rubble. Twilight was furious and intercepted them.

—You!

The guards turned to see Twilight, and their expressions became cruel.

—Did you like the show, Twilight?

The eyes of the guards were shining in green, and Twilight went from being angry to be scared.

—What the...?

—This was only a warning, Twilight Sparkle! A warning of what is about to happen!

And the guards disappeared in a green glow.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Questions, complaints or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**If you liked the chapter, I invite you to leave a Review.**

**If someone notices a grammar mistake in the story, please let me know and I will edit the text.**


	9. Capitulo 5: La visión se revela

**Gracias por sus visitas, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La visión se revela**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

El atardecer no se hizo esperar en el Mushroom Kingdom, se podía ver la puesta de sol en el castillo, faltaba poco para el anochecer, los guardias del castillo cambiaban de turno, varios de los trabajadores del castillo regresaban a sus hogares en el pueblo Toad, sin embargo, nadie notó la presencia de 2 hombres que iban caminando sigilosamente por los jardines.

—Ha ha ha ha, ya tenemos todo listo.

—Yeah, conseguir todo esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Wario y Waluigi avanzaban con cautela, cargando cada quien un costal lleno de varios objetos.

—Ahora debemos esperar a que esos perdedores lleguen.

—Wahh, espero que no tarden demasiado, ya casi anochece.

—No creo que tarden demasiado, además, nos favoreció que tardaran más, así pudimos entrar al castillo con tiempo suficiente.

—He he he, tienes razón Wario.

Los 2 continuaron avanzando a través de los jardines, constantemente vigilaban la zona en caso de que algún guardia se acercara, pero nadie sospechaba siquiera que había 2 intrusos en los jardines del castillo, los 2 se detuvieron frente a una torre del castillo.

—Tendremos que subir — decía Wario mientras dejaba caer su costal.

—Heheh, ya estamos muy cerca.

Los 2 se preparaban para escalar la torre, pero en ese instante Wario notó que se acercaba un guardia.

—¡Waah! ¡Date prisa y súbeme!

Waluigi se habia puesto junto a la torre, sirviendo de apoyo para que Wario pudiera subir, aparentemente, Waluigi no podía soportar el peso de Wario.

—Ow ow ow.

—¡Date prisa!

—¡Waaaaaah!

Waluigi no pudo soportar a Wario, mientras ambos caían al suelo, el guardia se acercaba más, hasta que finalmente los visualizó.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Alto ahí!

—Wario, nos ha descubierto, tenemos que…

PRRRRRRRRRRT

—¡Eeeew!

A corta distancia de Wario y Waluigi, yacía el guardia inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Que tengas un mal día!

—¡Ah Wario! ¡Cámbiate los pantalones!

Finalmente Wario y Waluigi escalaron la torre, habían escondido al guardia junto a uno de los arbustos del jardín.

—Wah ha ha ha, justo dentro de esta torre se encuentra la sala principal del castillo, donde Peach va a recibir a esos perdedores.

—Y podremos enterarnos hacia donde se dirigen.

—Bien, entremos por una de las ventanas.

—Oh yeah.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a escalar nuevamente, mientras se dirigían a la ventana, la princesa Peach estaba teniendo una conversación con Toadsworth en la sala principal del castillo.

—Princesa, ¡¿está segura de lo que ha hecho?!

—Toadsworth, ¿acaso dudas de mis decisiones? — preguntaba Peach, muy calmada.

—Por supuesto que no dudo de usted, princesa… de quien tengo dudas es de esos dos, no puedo creer que usted personalmente le pidiera al mensajero que fuera a buscarlos.

—Necesitaremos ayuda Toadsworth, mucha ayuda, y pensé que con ellos dos de nuestro lado, podríamos tener una oportunidad mayor.

—No estoy muy seguro princesa — Toadsworth se veía preocupado — pero si usted cree que esos dos…

Toadsworth no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante, uno de los guardias se acercó a la princesa.

—Su alteza, me acaban de informar que un cohete se aproxima al castillo.

—¿Un cohete? — preguntó Peach algo desconcertada.

—Si alteza, el cohete tiene el logotipo de Gadd Science, Inc.

—¡Oh! — exclamó Peach — el profesor Gadd.

—Y es posible que venga con los maestros Mario y Luigi — comentó Toadsworth.

Efectivamente, poco tiempo después aparecieron Mario y Luigi, junto con el profesor Gadd y Gaz.

—Su alteza, he traído a Mario y Luigi.

—Muchas gracias Gaz, y veo que los acompaña el profesor Gadd.

—Ho ho ho, princesa Peach, me alegro de volver a verla.

—A mí también me alegra verlo profesor Gadd.

—Profesor Gadd, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Toadsworth, viejo amigo.

—Mario y Luigi, los he convocado para advertirles de un nuevo peligro.

Mario y Luigi se sorprendieron.

—Princesa, ¿qué ha dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado Mario, la noche del día de ayer, Merlon, el director del observatorio, tuvo una visión revelada por las estrellas.

—¿Estrellas? — Mario volteo a ver a Luigi, Luigi devolvió la mirada — ¿Y en que consiste esa visión princesa?

—Merlon se los explicará personalmente.

—Buenas tardes a todos.

Mario y Luigi voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con Merlon, el director del observatorio.

—Mario y Luigi, me alegra verlos.

—Hola Merlon.

—Merlon, ¿podrias decirle a Mario y Luigi lo que me contaste aquella noche?

—Con gusto princesa — Merlon se paró en el centro de la sala para que todos pudieran verlo — hace una noche, tuve una visión en la cual había 8 seres muy poderosos, estos aparentemente habían librado una batalla en una dimensión desconocida contra nuestro ejército, y la habían ganado, entonces comenzaron a destruirlo todo, desde los civiles… — Merlon hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó — hasta la princesa.

—¡Mamma mía!

—¡Oh No! — Luigi estaba tan sorprendido con lo que les había dicho Merlon, igual que su hermano Mario.

La princesa Peach se encontraba muy calmada, Toadsworth, por el contrario, estaba muy inquieto.

—Pero eso no es todo — continuó Merlon — no solo estaban atacando a los habitantes de este reino, sino que también estaban atacando a otros seres, que a mi parecer, eran habitantes de otro mundo, incluso me atrevo a decir que también la princesa de ese mundo sucumbió ante esos seres.

—Merlon, ¡explícate mejor! — Mario estaba muy alterado.

—En pocas palabras, 2 mundos están en peligro, nuestro mundo… y un mundo desconocido, y de los 8 seres que destruían todo, 4 me parecieron familiares.

—Me… Merlon — Luigi estaba nervioso — acaso u… uno de esos seres e… era.

—Así es Luigi, de hecho él fue quien asestó el golpe final a la princesa.

—¡Bowser! — Mario estaba fuera de si — Merlon, dijiste que reconociste a 4 de los 8 seres, y uno de ellos era Bowser, ¿quiénes eran los otros 3?

Merlon miraba fijamente a Mario, los nombres que comenzó a decir sorprendieron a todos, incluso la princesa Peach estaba un poco nerviosa.

Lejos de ahí, Bowser se encontraba mirando a través de una ventana de su castillo, de los 3 grupos que había enviado aun no regresaba ninguno, Bowser estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando de repente visualizó algo en el cielo que se acercaba.

—"Jr ha vuelto" — pensó Bowser, quien se dirigió a recibir a su hijo en el techo de una de las torres.

—Bienvenido Jr, ¿cómo te fue con ese chiflado?

—Excelente papá — Bowser Jr saco de su Koopa Clown Car una bolsa y se la entregó a Bowser.

—Bien hecho — lo felicitó Bowser — haré que lo examinen, parece que por fin tendremos ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos.

En ese instante, un Lakitu se acercó.

—Lord Bowser, 2 de los 3 equipos enviados han vuelto, las tropas dispersas por el Mushroom Kingdom han sido reunidas y los Koopalings han llegado.

—Wow papá, no me dijiste que ibas a llamar a mis hermanos.

—La situación lo amerita Jr, los mandé llamar ya que haremos un ataque masivo, y mientras más elementos tengamos, mejor.

—Iré a verlos, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

Bowser Jr se alejaba, y Bowser se dirigio al Lakitu.

—¿Qué hay del tercer grupo?

—El tercer grupo está a punto de llegar Lord Bowser.

—Buen trabajo, iré a recibirlos en el salón principal del castillo.

Bowser se dirigió al salón principal del castillo, donde se encontraban las tropas de Bowser, compuesta mayoritariamente por Koopas y Goombas, aunque no eran los únicos, ya que había más especies distintas en las tropas, también se encontraban los Koopalings, quienes estaban charlando con Bowser Jr.

—Bienvenidos a todos.

—¡Papi! — los Koopalings se dirigieron hacia Bowser, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Como han estado chicos! — los Koopalings en realidad no eran hijos de Bowser, pero él los consideraba sus hijos.

En eso se acercó un Magikoopa, interrumpiendo el momento emotivo de Bowser y los Koopalings.

—Lord Bowser, los aliados han llegado.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas principales del salón, y una figura enorme se acercó lentamente.

—¡Aaaaaahahaha! A quien tenemos aquí, ¡si no es más que mi viejo amigo Bowser!

—King Boo, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿qué tal el cuadro de pintura?

—Ese científico molesto nunca aprenderá que no hay ningún cuadro de pintura que pueda detenerme para siempre, y menos ahora que he formado un ejército más grande.

En eso, una gran cantidad de fantasmas aparecieron junto a King Boo, la mayoría eran Boos, aunque había varios fantasmas distintos que también estaban al servicio de King Boo.

—Ah lo olvidaba, traje un pequeño aditivo extra a las tropas.

En eso, varios Dry Bones entraron al salón.

—Oh, trajiste buenas tropas King Boo — Bowser estaba satisfecho con King Boo y sus tropas.

—Lord Bowser, el segundo de los aliados.

En eso, entró en el salón un ser grande, demasiado, ya que con trabajos había podido entrar a través de la puerta.

—Wart, has podido venir, bienvenido.

—No me lo perdería por nada, aún tengo que ajustar varias cuentas con un par de molestias.

Detrás de Wart fueron apareciendo sus tropas, incluyendo Bob-Ombs y Shy Guys.

—Siempre tan considerado Wart, poner varias de tus tropas a mi servicio fue un gran detalle, y lo mismo digo de ti King Boo.

King Boo se limitó a soltar una carcajada mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con gran intensidad.

En eso, un gran temblor se sintió en el salón, parecía que había aterrizado una nave enorme fuera del castillo.

—L… lord B… Bowser — el magikoopa sonaba muy nervioso.

En ese momento, todos en el salón guardaron silencio, ya que en ese instante se abrieron las puertas.

—Así que al final decidiste venir — Bowser sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo — todos aquí recuerdan a la pandilla de Smithy, ¿verdad?

Smithy avanzaba lentamente, detrás de él iban sus tenientes Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich y los Axem Rangers. Smithy sostenía un martillo en la mano derecha, y una espada en la mano izquierda.

—Por tu bien, espero que lo que tengas que decir sea convincente.

Las tropas de Bowser estaban muy nerviosas, ya que todos aún recordaban que, tiempo atrás, Smithy había expulsado a Bowser y sus tropas del castillo, solo Bowser, King Boo y Wart se mostraban calmados.

—Smithy… no has cambiado nada.

—Ahh, había olvidado esta parte del castillo, recuerdas Bowser, cuando tu castillo me pertenecía, que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Bowser comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Mira chatarra inútil, acaso olvidaste que fuiste derrotado por mi…

—No me hagas reír, si alguien tiene más mérito de haberme derrotado es ese Mario, tu solo decidiste hacer una alianza con él para poder recuperar tu pequeño escondite.

Bowser estaba furioso, parecía que iba a estallar en llamas.

—Pero no vine a recordar el pasado — continuó Smithy — tu mensajero me informó que tenías un plan para conquistar el Mushroom Kingdom.

—No solo el Mushroom Kingdom, planeo conquistar todo el Mushroom World.

—Así que lo quieres conquistar todo ¿eh? — Smithy adquirió un tono burlón — Bowser, creo que deberías conformarte con seguir intentando controlar el Mushroom Kingdom, ya que nunca sales de él, ni siquiera has puesto un pie en Sarasaland, que es el reino más cercano al Mushroom Kingdom.

—¡El primer reino que va a caer va a ser el Mushroom Kingdom! — la furia de Bowser se estaba volviendo incontrolable — ¡Y después seguirá Sarasaland, Beanbean Kingdom…!

—Un paso a la vez Bowser, no puedes tratar de dominar todo de una sola vez, al menos no como yo.

—¡Que quieres decir!

—Que tú no tienes la capacidad de conquistar naciones como yo.

Bowser no pudo resistirse más.

—¡Yo soy más poderoso que tú! — Bowser había estallado en furia, se había transformado en Giga Bowser.

—¡¿Quieres apostar?! — Smithy había dado varios martillazos a su cabeza, y esta había tomado forma de un tanque.

Bowser y Smithy se habían transformado y habían triplicado su tamaño, las tropas de Bowser estaban aterradas y trataban de huir, solo Bowser Jr, los Koopalings, King Boo, Wart y los tenientes de Smithy estaban calmados, viendo cómo se iban a enfrentar Giga Bowser y Smithy.

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera en esa forma puedes hacer algo contra Mario! — decía Smithy burlón.

—¿Lo dice la chatarra que cambió su cabeza más de 4 veces y aun así no pudo derrotarlo?

—Mira cómo pelean esos 2 idiotas, y eso que son aliados.

—Tiene razón mi reina, a pesar de ser aliados, no podrán cumplir con su objetivo.

Bowser y Smithy reaccionaron con esos comentarios, visualizaron el salón para ver de donde provenían esas voces desconocidas hasta que finalmente visualizaron a 2 seres.

—¡Mira que tenemos aquí! — exclamó Bowser — ¡Un par de insectos!

—Un par de insectos que serán aplastados.

Bowser y Smithy se disponían a atacar a esos 2 seres cuando un resplandor verde los cegó.

—¡Mis ojos!

—¡No puedo ver nada!

Cuando Bowser y Smithy recobraron la visión se dieron cuenta de que los 2 seres habían desaparecido.

—¡Donde están!

—¡No pudieron haber ido lejos!

—¡Aquí abajo señores!

Las 2 figuras estaban en el centro del salón, todos los observaban con curiosidad, Bowser y Smithy se habían calmado y volvieron a su forma normal, Bowser se acercó mientras preguntaba.

—¡¿Y tú quién eres?!

—Yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores.

—¡Que rayos es un simulador y que estás haciendo aquí!

—Solo te diré que vengo a proponerte una alianza.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo ya tengo mi alianza.

—Oh si, que buena alianza la tuya, con esa demostración me lo has confirmado.

—No necesito a alguien como… seas lo que seas, ¡largo de mi castillo!

—Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces Bowser.

—¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?!

—Se más que eso, conozco tu plan que tratarás de llevar a cabo con tu alianza.

Bowser y sus tropas estaban muy sorprendidos, en eso se abrió una puerta y entro un magikoopa muy importante.

—Kamek, que haces aquí.

—Bowser, te sugiero que escuches a la reina, tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

—Asi es — había entrado alguien más al salón.

—¿Kammy? ¡Qué significa esto!

—Significa que ellos ya saben de mis planes, y lo que tengo que proponerte — decía Chrysalis — y creo que te va a interesar.

—Habla.

—Tú pensabas crear una alianza para poder viajar a otro mundo, saquearlo, y de ser posible, dominarlo para poder atacar este mundo, ¿no?

Bowser estaba atónito, efectivamente, ese era su plan.

—Te propongo algo Bowser, yo vengo de un mundo donde hay una magia muy poderosa, con esa magia te será más fácil apoderarte de este mundo, no será fácil, pero si nos aliamos podremos ser capaces de conseguirla, yo los puedo llevar a mi mundo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Necesitare que revivas a alguien que también será nuestro aliado, y que tú me ayudes a apoderarme de mi mundo.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mi hijo acaba de robar un invento que nos permitirá…

—Lord Bowser, el invento es inutilizable — decía Kamek.

—¡Qué!

—No tenemos idea de cómo utilizarlo — respondió Kammy.

—Maldición, tanto trabajo para nada.

—Pero la reina sabe cómo utilizarlo — dijo el general.

—¡Qué!

—¿Sorprendido? — Chrysalis se acercó a Bowser, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sus ojos apenas llegaban a los hombros de Bowser — el trato está en pie, ¿qué dices?

Bowser volteo a ver a su tropa, a su hijo, a los Koopalings, a King Boo, a Wart, a Smithy y sus tenientes, y dijo.

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tendremos aliados nuevos!

Todos en el salón se quedaron perplejos unos momentos, hasta que reaccionaron con las palabras de Bowser y la ovación no se hizo esperar, Smithy caminaba directamente hacia Bowser mientras decía.

—Usar otro mundo para conquistar este… creo que estás aprendiendo bien Bowser.

Bowser mostro una cara triunfante ante el comentario de Smithy, luego se dirigió a Chrysalis.

—Pero aún no me has dicho que es un simulador.

—Chrysalis intercambió una mirada con su general, suspiró y en seguida tomo la forma de Bowser.

—¿Satisfecho? — preguntó Chrysalis.

Bowser estaba aún más sorprendido de verse a sí mismo frente a frente.

**Equestria**

El espectáculo de los Wonderbolts había terminado en tragedia, una explosión enorme había destruido parte del estadio Equino y había dejado muchos heridos, los guardias evacuaban a los civiles y ayudaban a los heridos, varios civiles también estaban ayudando a los heridos a salir de los escombros.

Fuera del estadio, los heridos estaban siendo atendidos.

—¡Doctor Stable! ¡Necesitamos trasladar a los heridos inmediatamente al hospital!

—¡Tiene razón enfermera Redheart!, ¡pero solo los heridos más graves serán trasladados!

Varios voluntarios estaban ayudando a llevar a los heridos al hospital mientras el doctor Stable examinaba a varios ponis con heridas graves, en eso se dirigió a la enfermera Snowheart.

—¡Enfermera Snowheart!, ¡donde se encuentra el doctor Hippocrates!

—¡El doctor Hippocrates se encuentra examinando un grupo de ponis que fueron alcanzados por la explosión!

—¡Muy bien!, ¡dígale que yo iré al hospital a atender a los heridos más graves!, ¡debo ayudar a las enfermeras Sweetheart, Tenderheart y Rhyme!

—¡Pero doctor Stable!, ¡aún hay muchos heridos aquí que necesitan ser trasladados al hospital, y necesitamos más voluntarios! —la enfermera Snowheart estaba desesperada — ¡me temo que si no son atendidos con urgencia… ellos…!

En eso, el doctor Stable y la enfermera Snowheart visualizaron a una pegaso amarilla que se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Doctor, hemos venido a ayudar! — exclamó Fluttershy muy ansiosa.

—¿Hemos? — preguntó el doctor.

En ese instante, un enorme resplandor surgió y apareció un ser con cabeza de poni y un cuerpo hecho con partes de otros animales.

—Querida Fluttershy, ¿que necesitas que haga por ti?

—Debemos ayudar a los ponis heridos Discord.

—Entendido Fluttershy, ¿y cómo los ayudaremos?

—Aún hay heridos dentro del estadio, ¿porque no van y los ayudan? — respondió el doctor Stable.

—De acuerdo doctor, vamos Discord.

Fluttershy y Discord entraron al estadio, el doctor Stable apreciaba su ayuda, sin embargo, sabía que no sería suficiente.

—¡Doctor Stable! — La enfermera Snowheart apuntaba hacia el cielo — ¡Mire!

Un enorme carruaje negro tirado por 2 guardias pegaso se acercaba a toda velocidad, al llegar al estadio, el carruaje se detuvo en el aire, y una poni alicornio descendió de él.

—¡Princesa Luna! — exclamaron el doctor Stable y la enfermera Snowheart al unísono mientras se inclinaban.

—¡No hay tiempo para formalidades! — decía Luna mientras se dirigía al doctor Stable — Doctor, ¿cuantos pacientes pueden ser atendidos en el hospital de Ponyville?

—Me temo que no podremos atenderlos a todos princesa — dijo en un tono pesimista.

—Doctor Stable, el hospital está lleno, y el doctor Hippocrates no puede atender a tantos heridos el solo.

—Enfermera Redheart, dígale al doctor Hippocrates que…

—¡Que se dirija inmediatamente al hospital a atender a los heridos! — exclamó Luna — ¡Y ustedes también vayan!

—Pero princesa Luna, los heridos del estadio…

—Serán trasladados al hospital de Canterlot, es más grande que el hospital de Ponyville y seguramente todos los heridos podrán ser atendidos.

—¡Gracias princesa! — el doctor Stable había recuperado las esperanzas — ¡Enfermera Redheart, vaya por el doctor Hippocrates y diríjanse al hospital, yo me adelantare con la enfermera Snowheart!

—¡Entendido doctor!

Luna estaba contemplando el escenario, había muchos ponis heridos en el suelo, sin mencionar los heridos que aún quedaban en el estadio.

—¡Discord!

En ese instante, Discord apareció frente a la princesa Luna, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

—Princesa Luna, en que puedo servirle.

—Discord, necesito que con tu magia saques a los heridos que están dentro del estadio y los lleves al hospital de Canterlot, ahí los doctores y las enfermeras se encargarán de ellos, yo llevare a los heridos que están fuera del estadio.

—Entendido princesa.

—Ah, y hay un pequeño grupo de doctores y enfermeras esperándote en la entrada del hospital de Canterlot, llévalos al hospital de Ponyville para que ayuden a los doctores y a las enfermeras del hospital.

—Como ordene princesa — decía Discord mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente, y desapareció dejando a Luna con los heridos.

—Bien, en el hospital de Canterlot me esperan, debo llevar a los…

—¡Princesa Luna!

Luna volteo para ver quien la llamaba, y visualizó a una unicornio que salía del estadio acercándose a todo galope.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡No pensé encontrarte aquí!, ¡¿acaso estás herida?!

—¡No princesa!, ¡pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle!

—Tendrá que esperar hasta nuestra reunión de esta noche, ahora mismo debo llevar a los heridos restantes al hospital de Canterlot, después tendré una audiencia con la alcaldesa y finalmente acudiré a nuestra cita.

Twilight estaba a punto de insistir que tenía que decirle a la princesa lo que había averiguado, pero comprendió que los heridos eran más importantes, afortunadamente no falleció nadie en el accidente, pero Twilight no quería que los heridos fallecieran por falta de atención médica.

—Muy bien princesa, la esperare en la biblioteca.

En ese instante, el cuerno de la princesa Luna adquirió un brillo azul claro, y todos los heridos se vieron envueltos en el brillo, no habían pasado ni 2 segundos cuando Twilight se dio cuenta que la princesa y todos los heridos habían desaparecido.

—Sera mejor que vaya por Spike.

Twilight entro de nuevo en el estadio en busca de Spike, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo junto con sus amigas.

—Ahí estas Twilight, Discord reparó el área dañada del estadio y se llevó a los heridos que estaban donde antes había escombros, fue asombroso — decía Fluttershy mientras Applejack se acercaba a Twilight.

—¿Estás bien dulzura?, te ves muy preocupada.

—¡Cómo no va a estarlo! — exclamó Rainbow Dash — ¡Alguien ocasionó un desastre muy grave en el primer espectáculo de los Wonderbolts!

—Sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de heridos.

—Tienes razón Pinkie — Rarity observó su vestuario, y exclamó con un tono pesimista — mi nuevo conjunto esta arruinado, tendré que diseñar uno nuevo.

—Bueno Rarity, puedes hacer un conjunto nuevo con las gemas que vamos a encontrar mañana, ¿no? — Pinkie Pie estaba tratando de animar un poco a Rarity.

—Supongo que tienes razón, nuevamente gracias por ayudarme a buscar gemas mañana.

—No sé si sea buena idea que vayan a buscar gemas mañana — dijo Twilight — ya ven lo que ocurrió esta noche.

—Pero no sabemos quién causó el accidente, ni que propósitos tenía.

—Pero Applejack…

—¿Segura que estas bien Twilight?, estás muy nerviosa.

Twilight estaba a punto de contarles lo que había visto momentos después de la explosión, pero pensó que sería más conveniente contárselo primero a la princesa Luna, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer, además no quería preocupar a sus amigas más de lo que ya estaban.

—Estoy bien Applejack.

Cloudchaser y Flitter se acercaron volando donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas.

—Oigan, la alcaldesa dará un anuncio en la alcaldía, y ahí se encuentra la princesa Luna.

—Gracias Flitter, en seguida vamos — respondió Rainbow Dash.

—Vayamos a ver que anuncio hará la alcaldesa — dijo Twilight — vamos Spike.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la alcaldía, esta estaba rodeada por muchos ponis, la alcaldesa se encontraba detrás de un podio a punto de emitir un comunicado.

—Ciudadanos de Ponyville, antes que nada, quiero expresar mis más sinceras condolencias por los heridos del accidente de esta noche, y quiero agradecer a la princesa Luna por brindarnos su apoyo, ahora, en cuanto al atentado, la princesa Luna y yo estuvimos discutiendo el asunto y llegamos a una conclusión, misma que será anunciada por la princesa Luna.

La alcaldesa se retiró del podio, y la princesa Luna tomó su lugar.

—Ciudadanos de Ponyville, su alcaldesa y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la seguridad será incrementada en Ponyville.

Varios ponis murmuraron varias palabras, en eso la princesa continuó.

—No sabemos con exactitud cuáles fueron los motivos del atentado, pero de igual manera pudo haber ocurrido en otra ciudad, de modo que la seguridad será incrementada no solo en Ponyville, sino en toda Equestria.

Todos los ponis murmuraban acerca del comunicado que había hecho la princesa.

—La seguridad será incrementada a partir de esta noche, así que todos pueden estar tranquilos de ahora en adelante, y seguir con sus vidas.

En eso, se acercó un guardia y murmuró algunas palabras a la princesa.

—Me acaban de informar que los heridos atendidos en Canterlot están fuera de peligro, también los heridos del hospital de Ponyville se encuentran fuera de peligro, mañana todos serán dados de alta.

En ese momento la princesa Luna se retiró del podio, y la alcaldesa volvió al frente.

—Nuevamente démosle las gracias a la princesa Luna por su gran ayuda.

La ovación no se hizo esperar, toda la multitud daba las gracias a la princesa Luna, a los doctores y a las enfermeras que habían evitado una tragedia esa noche.

La princesa Luna lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Twilight Sparkle, quien se encontraba en primera fila junto con sus amigas, y desapareció en un resplandor azul.

Twilight comprendió que debía acudir a la cita.

—Bueno chicas, Spike y yo nos iremos a casa, que harán ustedes.

—Bien Twilight, ya escuchaste a la princesa — decía Rarity tratando de sonar convincente — la seguridad será incrementada esta misma noche — en ese momento, varios guardias descendían del cielo y se reportaban ante la alcaldesa — así que no habrá problema en ir a buscar gemas mañana.

—Supongo que tienes razón Rarity, cuídense todas por favor.

—¡Claro que si Twilight! — respondió Applejack — y no te preocupes, Pinkie Pie y yo cuidaremos que ningún perro diamante ocasione problemas.

—Cuento con ustedes, y cuiden a las niñas, ya que me imagino que también irán con ustedes.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Fluttershy y yo iremos mañana a Cloudsdale — decía Rainbow Dash — tengo que ir a presentarme en el cuartel de los Wonderbolts para ver cuándo será el próximo entrenamiento, y Fluttershy se ofreció para acompañarme.

—De acuerdo, cuídense todas.

—Hasta luego Twi.

—Cuidate Twilight

—Adiós.

Twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca con Spike en su lomo.

—Twilight — Spike bostezaba — que nos dirá la princesa.

—Lo ignoro Spike… ¿Spike?

Spike se había quedado dormido en el lomo de Twilight

—Vaya, supongo que Spike necesitará energías para buscar gemas mañana, así que solo yo cumpliré la cita con la princesa.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la biblioteca, Twilight acomodó a Spike en su cama mientras Owlowiscious entraba a través de una ventana.

—Lo bueno es que también te tengo a ti Owlowiscious — en eso, Twilight escuchó que llamaban a la puerta — "debe ser la princesa" — pensó Twilight mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Buenas noches Twilight Sparkle.

—Princesa Luna — Twilight se inclinaba respetuosamente mientras decía — entre, por favor.

La princesa Luna entró y Twilight cerró la puerta, Owlowiscious había llevado un par de tazas con chocolate y las había dejado sobre una mesa, Twilight se disponía a darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Me imagino que tendrás muchas dudas respecto a la carta que te mandé, ¿no es así? —decía Luna mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

—Efectivamente princesa, en su carta solo mencionaba que Equestria estaba en un grave peligro, que no pudo decirle nada a la Princesa Celestia porque estaba de viaje, y que esta noche me daría más detalles.

—Así es Twilight, debes saber que Equestria está amenazada, pero no es la única nación que corre peligro, de hecho otro mundo también está en peligro.

Twilight apenas pudo evitar escupir el chocolate tapándose con su pezuña, ya que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Otro mundo?

—Efectivamente, hace una noche, tuve una visión, había 8 seres muy poderosos que lo estaban destruyendo todo, veía a mis súbditos tratando de escapar, pero también había unas criaturas muy extrañas que no existen en Equestria, por lo que asimilé que eran de otro mundo, sin embargo, nadie podía escapar.

—¡Eso es terrible princesa!

—Y eso no es lo peor — Luna se estaba poniendo nerviosa — 4 de esos seres eran de Equestria, pude reconocerlos fácilmente.

—¡Y de quien se trataba!

—Uno de ellos era un draconequus, ¡¿a cuántos draconequus conoces Twilight?!

—¡Oh no! ¡¿Discord?! ¡Pero si él había…!

—Yo sé que Discord fue reformado Twilight, incluso hoy me ayudó y pude ver que seguía siendo bueno.

—¡¿Pero entonces?!

—Desconozco muchos detalles de la visión.

—¡Por cierto princesa! ¡Los que causaron la explosión fueron simuladores con forma de guardias!

—Simuladores… ya veo, así que varios simuladores se infiltraron en la guardia, no te sorprendas si te digo que Chrysalis también aparecía en la visión.

Twilight se sorprendió mucho con esa revelación.

—¿Queeee? ¡Pero princesa!

—Y eso no es todo, ¡quien fue el unicornio más despiadado que hayas conocido!

—¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso…?

—¡Sí! ¡El rey Sombra!

—¡Pero princesa! ¡El rey sombra murió!

—También debes saber que su cuerno fue resguardado en el Tartaro, y el día de hoy el Tartaro fue víctima de un robo.

Twilight sudaba en frio, estaba muy pálida y nerviosa.

—¡Aún hay más! — Luna se puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿Qué quiere decir princesa?

—¡Había alguien que creí no ver nunca más! ¡Alguien que pensé que solo sería un mal recuerdo!

—¡¿Quién princesa?!

—¡Yo!

—¡U… u… usted!

—¡Era Nightmare Moon!

—¡Pero princesa! ¡Usted es buena! ¡Nightmare Moon ya no existe!

—Como dije Twilight, desconozco muchos detalles de la visión.

Twilight sentía que se desmayaba, sin embargo necesitaba saber más.

—Princesa… ¿qué más sucedía en su visión?

—Lo siguiente que vi fue lo más duro que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué era?

—Una ejecución.

—¡¿Cómo dice?!

—Tal y como te lo había dicho, había habitantes de Equestria y de otro mundo, pero también sus gobernantes, 2 princesas para ser exacta, y eran ejecutadas, una era la princesa del mundo desconocido, pero también estaba la princesa de Equestria, ¿puedes adivinar que princesa era?

Twilight estuvo a punto de entrar en shock, pues con solo imaginar que su mentora sería ejecutada era demasiado para poder soportarlo.

—¡¿La… la… princesa Celestia?! — preguntó Twilight, se podían ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer de sus mejillas.

—Así es — respondió Luna — ni siquiera mi hermana fue capaz de hacerles, digo, de hacernos frente… — Luna se sentía un poco afectada, era demasiado duro para ella saber que formaba parte de la visión.

—Princesa Luna — Twilight se había calmado un poco, al parecer, comprendía lo que sentía Luna — no se preocupe, mis amigas y yo evitaremos que se cumpla la visión, usaremos los elementos de la armonía si es necesario.

—Sé que puedo contar con ustedes, pero aún hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

—Lo que sea princesa.

—Mañana volveré por ti, para que me acompañes a revisar varios hechizos de Star Swirl el barbado, necesitaremos prepararnos para cualquier acontecimiento que se pueda presentar.

—De acuerdo princesa.

—Descansa Twilight, volveré mañana por ti.

La princesa Luna desapareció en un resplandor azul, Twilight se quedó meditando sobre lo que le dijo la princesa Luna.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… bueno, al menos mis estudios de hoy no fueron en vano, en verdad existen otros mundos, pero ahora debo ir a los archivos de Star Swirl no solo para informarme más del tema… sino para evitar la destrucción de 2 mundos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un MP.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, los invito a que dejen un Review.**


	10. Chapter 5: The vision is revealed

**Thanks for all the views, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The vision is revealed**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

The sunset arrived quickly in the Mushroom Kingdom, you could see the sunset at the castle, was nearing dusk, the castle guards were changing turns, several workers of the castle returned to their homes in Toad town, however, no one noticed the presence of two men who were walking quietly through the gardens.

—Ha ha ha ha, we're ready.

—Yeah, getting all this was easier than I thought.

Wario and Waluigi were advancing cautiously, carrying each one a bag filled with various objects.

—Now we must wait to those losers.

—Wahh, I hope they don't delay too much, it's almost dark.

—I don't think they take too long, besides, it favored us that they took longer, so we could enter to the castle in time.

—He he he, you're right Wario.

The two continued advancing through the gardens, constantly watching the area in case some guard approached, but no one suspected that there were 2 intruders in the castle grounds, they stopped in front of a castle tower.

—We'll have to climb — Wario said as he dropped his bag.

—Heheh, we're very close.

The two were preparing to climb the tower, but at that moment, Wario noticed that a guard was approaching.

—Waah! Hurry and lift me!

Waluigi was next to the tower, serving as support to Wario so he could climb, apparently, Waluigi couldn't bear Wario's weight.

—Ow ow ow.

—Hurry up!

—Waaaaaah!

Waluigi couldn't resist Wario's weight, as the two fell to the ground, the guard came closer until he finally visualized them.

—Hey you! Stay there!

—Wario, we were discovered, we must...

PRRRRRRRRRRT

—Eeeew!

At short distance from Wario and Waluigi, the guard was lying unconscious on the ground.

—Ha ha ha ha! Have a rotten day!

—Ah Wario! Change your pants!

Wario and Waluigi finally climbed the tower, they hid the guard next to one of the shrubs in the garden.

—Wah ha ha ha, inside this tower is the main hall of the castle, where Peach will receive those losers.

—And we can know where they go.

—Well, let's go through one of the windows.

—Oh yeah.

Wario and Waluigi began to climb again, while they approached to the window, Princess Peach was having a conversation with Toadsworth in the main hall of the castle.

—Princess, are you sure of what you have done?!

—Toadsworth, why do you doubt my decisions? — asked Peach very calm.

—Of course I don't doubt from you princess... from whom I have doubts is from those two, I cannot believe that you ask personally to the messenger to look for them.

—Toadsworth we will need help, lots of help, and I thought that with them on our side, we could have a greater chance.

—I'm not sure Princess — Toadsworth looked worried — but if you think those two...

Toadsworth didn't finished speaking, because in that moment, one of the guards approached to the princess.

—Your Highness, I have just been informed that a rocket approaches to the castle.

—A rocket? — asked Peach somewhat confused.

—Yes Highness, the rocket has the logo of Gadd Science, Inc.

—Oh! — exclaimed Peach — Professor Gadd.

—And he may come with the masters Mario and Luigi — Toadsworth said.

Indeed, Mario and Luigi appeared shortly after, along with Professor Gadd and Gaz.

—Your Highness, I brought Mario and Luigi.

—Many thanks Gaz, and I see they're accompanied by Professor Gadd.

—Ho ho ho, princess Peach, I'm glad to see you again.

—I'm also glad to see you Professor Gadd.

—Professor Gadd, long time no see.

—Toadsworth, old friend.

—Mario and Luigi, I asked you to come here to warn you about a new danger.

Mario and Luigi were surprised.

—Princess, what did you say?

—What have you heard Mario, yesterday at night, Merlon, the director from the observatory, had a vision revealed by the stars.

—Stars? — Mario turned to see Luigi, Luigi looked back at him — And what was that vision princess?

—Merlon will explain it personally.

—Good afternoon everyone.

Mario and Luigi turned and came face to face with Merlon, the director of the observatory.

—Mario and Luigi, I'm glad to see you.

—Hello Merlon.

—Merlon, could you tell Mario and Luigi what you told me that night?

—With pleasure princess — Merlon stood in the center of the room so everyone could see him — last night, I had a vision in which there were 8 very powerful beings, these seemingly had fought a battle in an unknown dimension against our army, and had won, then began to destroy everything, from civilians... — Merlon paused, took a breath and continued — and even the princess.

—Mamma Mia!

—Oh No! — Luigi was so impressed with what Merlon had said, like his brother Mario.

Princess Peach was very calm, however, Toadsworth was very restless.

—But that's not all — continued Merlon — not only they were attacking the people of this kingdom, but were also attacking other beings, which in my opinion, were inhabitants of another world, even dare I to say that also the princess of that world succumbed to these beings.

—Merlon, explain yourself better! — Mario was very upset.

—In short, two worlds are in danger, our world... and an unknown world, and from the 8 beings that destroyed everything, 4 seemed familiar.

—Mer... Merlon — Luigi was nervous — o... one of those beings wa... was.

—Yes Luigi, in fact he was the one who dealt the final blow to the princess.

—Bowser! — Mario was beside himself — Merlon, you said you recognized 4 of the 8 beings, and one of them was Bowser, who were the other 3?

Merlon looked at Mario, the names that Merlon started to say surprised everyone, even princess Peach was a little nervous.

Far away, Bowser was looking through a window of his castle, the 3 groups hadn't returned yet, Bowser was losing patience when suddenly he seen something approaching.

—"Jr is back" — thought Bowser, who went to meet his son on the roof of one of the towers.

—Welcome Jr, how did it go with that nut?

—Great, dad — Bowser Jr took a bag from his Koopa Clown Car and handed it to Bowser.

—Well done — Bowser congratulated him — I will make someone to examine it, it seems that finally we will have advantage over our enemies.

At that moment, a Lakitu approached.

—Lord Bowser, 2 of the 3 teams are back, the troops scattered over the Mushroom Kingdom have been reunited and the Koopalings have arrived.

—Wow dad, you didn't tell me you were going to call my brothers.

—The situation warrants it Jr, I called them because we're going to do a biggest attack, and the more members we have, will be better.

—I'll go and see them, I haven't seen them in a long time.

Bowser Jr moved away, and Bowser headed to Lakitu.

—What about the third group?

—The third group is coming Lord Bowser.

—Good work, I will receive them in the main hall of the castle.

Bowser went to the main hall of the castle, where they were Bowser's troops, composed mostly of Koopas and Goombas, but they were not the only ones, since there were distinct species too, also they were the Koopalings, who were chatting with Bowser Jr.

—Welcome everyone.

—Daddy! — the Koopalings headed to Bowser, who received them with open arms .

—How have you been boys! — the Koopalings were not really children of Bowser, but he considered them his children.

In that moment a Magikoopa approached, interrupting the emotional moment of Bowser and Koopalings.

—Lord Bowser, the allies have arrived.

At that moment the doors from the main hall opened, and a huge figure came slowly.

—Aaaaaahahaha! Who do we have here, if it is my old pal Bowser!

—King Boo, I'm glad to see you again, how about the painting?

—That annoying scientist never learns that there is no painting that can stop me forever, especially now that I have formed a larger army.

In that, a lot of ghosts appeared with King Boo, most were Boos, although there were several different ghosts who were also at the service of King Boo.

—Ah I forgot, I brought a little additive to the troops .

In that, several Dry Bones entered the room.

—Oh, you brought good troops King Boo — Bowser was pleased with King Boo and his troops.

—Lord Bowser, the second of the allies.

In that, entered in the hall a large being, too large because he barely could get through the door.

—Wart, you could make it, welcome.

—I wouldn't miss it, I have to adjust multiple problems with a couple of annoyances.

Behind Wart were appearing his troops, including Bob-Ombs and Shy Guys.

—Always so considered Wart, putting several of your troops to my service was a great detail, and the same goes for you King Boo.

King Boo was laughing as his red eyes glowed with great intensity.

In that, a great earthquake was felt in the room, it looked like an enormous ship had landed outside the castle.

—L ... Lord B ... Bowser — the Magikoopa sounded very nervous.

At that time, everyone in the hall fell silent, because in that moment the doors of the hall were opened.

— So, in the end you decide to come — Bowser sounded very sure of himself — all here remember the Smithy gang, right?

Smithy advanced slowly, behind him were his lieutenants Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich and the Axem Rangers, Smithy was holding a hammer in his right hand and a sword in his left hand.

—For your sake, I hope what you have to say is compelling.

Bowser's troops were very nervous, the still remembered that long time ago, Smithy had expelled Bowser and his troops the castle, only Bowser, King Boo and Wart were showing calm.

—Smithy... you haven't changed anything.

—Ahh, I had forgotten this part of the castle, remember Bowser when your castle belonged to me, those good times.

Bowser began to get angry.

—Look useless junk, maybe you forgot that you were defeated by my...

Dont make me laugh, if someone has more merit for my defeat is that Mario, you just decide to make an alliance with him to get your little hideaway.

Bowser was furious, it seemed he was about to burst into flames.

—But I didn't come to remember the past — continued Smithy — your messenger informed me that you had a plan to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom.

—Not only the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm planning to conquer the entire Mushroom World.

—So you want to conquer all huh? — Smithy acquired a mocking tone — Bowser, I think you should settle for trying to control the Mushroom Kingdom, as you never go out of it, you have not even set foot in Sarasaland, which is the kingdom closer to the Mushroom Kingdom.

—The first kingdom that will fall will be the Mushroom Kingdom! — Bowser's rage was becoming uncontrollable —then will continue Sarasaland, Beanbean Kingdom...!

—One step at a time Bowser, you can't try to conquer everything at once, at least not like me.

—What do you mean!

—That you don't have the ability to conquer nations like me.

Bowser couldn't resist anymore.

—I am more powerful than you! — Bowser had exploded in fury, he had been transformed into Giga Bowser.

—You wanna bet?! — Smithy had given several hammer blows to his head, and this had taken the form of a tank.

Bowser and Smithy were transformed and had tripled in size, Bowser's troops were terrified and tried to flee, only Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, King Boo, Wart and Smithy's lieutenants were calm, seeing how Giga Bowser and Smithy would fight.

—I bet even in that way you cannot do something against Mario! — Smithy said mocking.

—So that is what says the junk that changed his head more than 4 times and still couldn't beat him?

—Look how those 2 idiots fight, and they're supposed to be allies.

—You're right my queen, despite being allies, they won't be able to meet their goal.

Bowser and Smithy react to those comments, they visualized the hall to see where came that unknown voices until they finally visualized 2 beings.

—Look what we have here! — exclaimed Bowser —A couple of bugs!

—A couple of bugs that are going to be crushed.

Bowser and Smithy were preparing to attack these two beings when a green glow blinded them.

—My eyes!

—I cannot see anything!

When Bowser and Smithy recovered their sight, they realized that the two beings were gone.

—Where are they!

—They couldn't have gone too far!

—Over here gentlemen!

The two beings were at the center of the hall, everyone was watching them with curiosity, Bowser and Smithy had calmed down and returned to normal, Bowser approached to them while asking.

—And who are you?!

—I am Chrysalis, queen of changelings.

—What the hell is a changeling and what are you doing here!

—Let's just say I come to propose an alliance.

—I don't know if you've noticed, but I have my own alliance.

—Oh yeah, that is a very good alliance, with that demonstration you've confirmed it.

—I don't need someone like... whatever you are, get out of my castle!

—If I were you, I would think twice Bowser.

—How do you know who I am?!

—I know more than that, I know about the plan you will try to carry out with your alliance.

Bowser and his troops were very surprised, in that moment the door was opened and entered a very important Magikoopa.

—Kamek, why are you here.

—Bowser, I suggest you listen to the queen, she has something very important to tell you.

—That's right — someone else had entered in the hall.

—Kammy? What does this mean!

—It means they already know of my plans, and what I have to propose — Chrysalis said — and I think it will interest you.

—Explain yourself.

—Your plans consisted in creating an alliance in order to travel to another world, loot it, and if possible, conquer it so you can attack this world, right?

Bowser was shocked, actually, that was his plan.

—I'll tell you something Bowser, I come from a world where is a very powerful magic, with that magic it will be easier to take possession of this world, it won't be easy, but if we partner we may be able to get it, I can take all of you to my world.

—In exchange of what.

—I will need you to revive you someone that will also be our ally, and you'll help me to conquer of my world.

—You may not know it, but my son just steal an invention that will allow us to...

—Lord Bowser, the invention is unusable — Kamek said.

—What!

—We have no idea how to use it — Kammy said.

—Damn, so much work for nothing.

—But the queen knows how to use it — said the general.

—What!

—Surprised? — Chrysalis approached Bowser, she had to look up to meet his eyes, as her eyes barely reached the shoulders of Bowser — the deal is on, what do you say?

Bowser turned to see his troops, his son, the Koopalings, King Boo, Wart, Smithy and his lieutenants, and said.

—Listen up everyone! We'll have new allies!

Everyone in the room were puzzled for a moment, until they realized the words of Bowser and the ovation was immediate, Smithy walked straight to Bowser as he said.

—Using another world to conquer this... I think you're learning well Bowser.

Bowser showed a triumphant face at the comment of Smithy, then he headed to Chrysalis.

—But you still haven't told me what it is a changeling.

—Chrysalis exchanged a look with his general, sighed and then she took the form of Bowser.

—Satisfied? — asked Chrysalis.

Bowser was even more surprised to see himself face to face.

**Equestria**

The spectacle of the Wonderbolts had ended in tragedy, a huge explosion destroyed part of the Equine stadium and left many injured, the guards were evacuating civilians and helping the injured, several civilians were also helping the wounded out of the rubble.

Outside the stadium, the wounded were being treated.

—Doctor Stable! We need to take the wounded to the hospital!

—You're right nurse Redheart!, but only the most seriously injured will be transported !

Several volunteers were helping carrying the wounded to the hospital while the doctor Stable was examining several ponies with serious injuries, then he approached to the nurse Snowheart.

—Nurse Snowheart! Where is doctor Hippocrates!

—Doctor Hippocrates is examining a group of ponies that were hit by the blast!

—Very good!, I'll go to the hospital to care for the most seriously injured!, I must help nurses Sweetheart, Tenderheart and Rhyme!

—But doctor Stable!, There are still many wounded here that need to be taken to the hospital, and we need more volunteers! — nurse Snowheart was desperate — I fear if we don't treat them urgently... they... !

In that, doctor Stable and nurse Snowheart visualized a yellow pegasus that addressed them at full speed.

—Doctor, we are here to help! — Fluttershy cried very anxious.

—We? — Asked the doctor.

At that moment, a huge blaze arose and appeared a being with pony head and a body made from parts of other animals.

—Dear Fluttershy, what do you need from me?

—We must help the wounded ponies Discord.

—Understood Fluttershy, and how can we help?

—There still are injured inside the stadium, why don't you go and help? —said doctor Stable.

—Alright doctor, let's go Discord.

Fluttershy and Discord entered the stadium, doctor Stable appreciate their help, however, he knew it wouldn't be enough.

—Doctor Stable! — nurse Snowheart pointed toward the sky — Look!

A huge black carriage pulled by two pegasus guards approached at full speed to get to the stadium, the carriage stopped in the air, and it fell an alicorn pony.

—Princess Luna ! — exclaimed doctor Stable and nurse Snowheart in unison as they bowed.

—No time for formalities! — Luna said as she headed to the doctor Stable — Doctor, how many patients can be treated at the Ponyville hospital?

—I'm afraid we cannot attend everyone Princess — said in a pessimistic tone.

—Doctor Stable, the hospital is full, and the doctor Hippocrates cannot attend too many wounded alone.

—Nurse Redheart, tell doctor Hippocrates that...

—That he must go immediately to the hospital to treat the wounded! — exclaimed Luna —And you must go too!

—But princess Luna, the wounded of the stadium...

—They will be taken to hospital in Canterlot, it is larger than the Ponyville hospital and the wounded will be attended.

—Thank you princess! — doctor Stable had recovered the hope — nurse Redheart, you must reach doctor Hippocrates and go to the hospital, I 'm going ahead with nurse Snowheart!

—Understood doctor!

Luna was looking the scene, there were many ponies wounded on the ground, not to mention the wounded who remained in the stadium.

—Discord!

At that moment, Discord appeared in front of princess Luna, bowing in respect.

—Princess Luna, in what can I serve you.

—Discord, I need your magic to help the wounded who are inside the stadium, take them to the hospital in Canterlot, the doctors and nurses will take care of them, I 'll take the wounded outside the stadium.

—Alright princess.

—Oh, and there is a small group of doctors and nurses waiting for you at the hospital entrance, take them to the Ponyville hospital so they can help the doctors and nurses of that hospital.

—As you wish princess — Discord said as he bowed respectfully, and disappeared, leaving Luna with the wounded.

—Well, they expect me in the hospital of Canterlot, I'll take the...

—Princess Luna!

Luna turned to see who was calling her, and visualized a unicorn coming out of the stadium at full gallop.

—Twilight Sparkle! I didn't expect to find you here!, are you hurt?!

—No Princess!, but I have something very important to tell you!

It will have to wait until our meeting tonight, now I'll take the remaining injured to the hospital in Canterlot, then I'll have an audience with the mayor and then I will come to our meeting.

Twilight was about to insist that she had to tell the princess what she had seen, but she realized that the wounded were more important, fortunately no one died in the accident, but Twilight didn't want that the wounded died due to lack of medical care.

—Fine princess, I'll wait in the library.

At that moment, princess Luna's horn glowed blue, and all the wounded were involved in brightness, it hadn't past 2 seconds when Twilight realized that the princess and all the wounded were gone.

—I must go by Spike.

Twilight again entered the stadium in search of Spike, did not take long to find him along with her friends.

—There you are Twilight, Discord repaired the damaged area of the stadium and took the wounded who were where there was rubble, it was amazing — said Fluttershy while Applejack was approaching Twilight.

—Are you alright sugar cube? You look worried.

—How could she not be worried! — exclaimed Rainbow Dash —Someone caused a very serious disaster in the first show of the Wonderbolts!

—Not to mention the huge number of wounded.

—You're right Pinkie — Rarity watched her outfit, and exclaimed in a pessimistic tone — my new outfit is ruined, I'll have to design a new one.

—Well Rarity, you can make a new outfit with gems we'll find tomorrow, right? — Pinkie Pie was trying to encourage Rarity a little.

—I suppose you're right, thanks again for helping me find gems morning.

I do not know if it's a good idea to go searching gems in the morning — Twilight said — you see what happened tonight.

—We don't know who caused the accident, or their purpose.

—But Applejack...

—Are you sure you're okay Twilight? You are very nervous.

Twilight was about to tell them what he had seen moments after the explosion, but she thought it would be better to tell princess Luna first, surely she would know what to do, besides she didn't want to worry her friends more than they already were.

—I'm fine Applejack.

Cloudchaser and Flitter came flying where they were Twilight and her friends.

—Hey, the mayor will give a notice in the town hall, and there is the princess Luna too.

—Thanks Flitter, we'll go — said Rainbow Dash.

— Let's see what the mayor will say — Twilight said — let's go Spike.

It did not take long to reach the town hall, this was surrounded by many ponies, the mayor was behind a podium about to issue a statement.

—Citizens of Ponyville, first of all, I want to express my deepest condolences for those injured in the accident tonight, and I want to thank princess Luna for giving us support now, in regard to the attack, princess Luna and I were discussing the situation and we come to a conclusion, that will be announced by Princess Luna.

The mayor left the podium, and princess Luna took her place.

—Citizens of Ponyville, her mayor and I have concluded that security will be increased in Ponyville.

Several ponies murmured some words, and the princess continued.

We don't know exactly what were the reasons for the attack, but equally could have happened in another city, so security will be increased not only in Ponyville, it will be increased throughout all Equestria.

All ponies were murmuring about the statement that has made princess Luna.

—Security will be increased from tonight, so everyone can rest easy from now on, and continue with your lives.

In that, a guard came and whispered a few words to the princess.

—I was just told that the wounded treated in Canterlot are safe, also the injured in Ponyville hospital are out of danger, tomorrow everyone will be discharged.

At that time princess Luna withdrew from the podium, and the mayor returned to the front.

—Once again let us thank princess Luna for her help.

The ovation was immediate, the whole crowd thanked to the princess Luna, to the doctors and nurses who had avoided a tragedy that night.

Princess Luna threw a knowing look to Twilight Sparkle, who was in the front row with her friends, and disappeared in a blue glow.

Twilight realized that she must keep the appointment.

—Well girls, Spike and I will go home, what are you going to do.

—Well Twilight, you heard the princess — Rarity said trying to sound convincing — security will be increased this night — at that time, several guards descended from the sky and reported to the mayor — so there is no problem in fetching gems tomorrow.

—I suppose you're right Rarity, please take care all of you.

—Of course Twilight! — Applejack said — and don't worry, Pinkie Pie and I will take care that no diamond dogs cause problems.

—I count on you, and care for the kids, as I imagine that they'll go with you.

—Of course!

—Fluttershy and I will go tomorrow to Cloudsdale — Rainbow Dash said — I have to go show up at the headquarters of the Wonderbolts to see when is the next training, and Fluttershy offered to go with me.

—Ok, take care.

—Bye Twi.

—Take care Twilight.

—Bye.

Twilight was going to the library with Spike on her back.

—Twilight — Spike yawned — what is going to tell us the princess.

—I ignore it Spike... Spike?

Spike had fallen asleep in the back of Twilight

—Well, I guess Spike need energies to find gems tomorrow, so I will perform the appointment with the princess.

Soon they reached the library, Twilight left Spike on his bed while Owlowiscious entered through a window.

—Good thing I have you too Owlowiscious — on that, Twilight heard a knock on the door — "there must be the princess" — thought Twilight as she headed to the door.

—Good night Twilight Sparkle.

—Princess Luna — Twilight bowed respectfully as he said — come in please.

Princess Luna went inside and Twilight closed the door, Owlowiscious had taken a couple of cups with chocolate and had left them on a table, Twilight was about to give a sip of her chocolate.

—I guess you'll have many questions about the letter I sent you, isn't it? — Luna said as she took a sip of her chocolate.

—Indeed princess, in her letter you only mentioned that Equestria was in grave danger, you couldn't say anything to princess Celestia because she was traveling, and tonight you were going to give me more details.

—That's right Twilight, you know that Equestria is threatened, but is not the only nation that is in danger, indeed another world is in danger.

Twilight barely avoided spitting chocolate covering with her hoof, since the news had taken her by surprise.

—Another world?

—Indeed, last night, I had a vision, there were 8 very powerful beings who were destroying everything, I saw my subjects trying to escape, but there were some very strange creatures that don't exist in Equestria, so I assimilated that they were from another world, however, no one could escape.

—That's terrible princess!

—And that's not the worst — Luna was getting nervous — 4 of these beings were from Equestria, I could recognize them easily.

—And who were they!

—One of them was a draconequus, how many draconequus do you know Twilight?!

—Oh no! Discord?! But if he had...!

—I know that Discord was reformed Twilight, even today he helped me and I could see he still was good.

—But then?!

—I don't know many details of the vision.

—By the way princess! Those who caused the explosion were changelings shaped like guards!

—Changelings... I see, so several changelings infiltrated the guard, don't be surprised if I tell you that Chrysalis also appeared in my vision.

Twilight was very surprised with that revelation.

—Whaaaat? But princess!

—And that's not all! Who was the most ruthless unicorn you've ever met!

—No way! Was that...?

—Yes! King Sombra!

—But princess! King Sombra died!

—You must know that his horn was sheltered in Tartarus, and today the Tartarus was robbed.

Twilight was sweating in cold, she was very pale and nervous.

—There's more! — Luna became even more nervous.

—What do you mean princess?

—There was someone that I thought I'd never see! Someone I thought that it would only be a bad memory!

—Who princess?!

—Me!

—Y... you!

—I was Nightmare Moon!

—But princess! You are good! Nightmare Moon doesn't exist anymore!

—As I said Twilight, I don't know many details of the vision.

Twilight felt she was fainting, but she needed to know more.

—Princess... what else happened in your vision?

—The next thing I saw was the hardest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

—What was it?

—An execution.

—What did you say?!

—As I said, there were people of Equestria and otherworld, but they were also their rulers, 2 princesses to be exact, and were executed, one was the princess of the unknown world, but there was also the Princess of Equestria, can you guess which princess was?

Twilight was about to suffer a shock, because with only imagine that her mentor would be executed was too much to bear.

—The... the... princess Celestia?! — Asked Twilight, you could see a few tears falling from her cheeks.

—That's right — said Luna — not even my sister were able to make it against them, I mean, against us ... — Luna felt a little affected, it was too hard for her to know that she was part of the vision.

—Princess Luna — Twilight had calmed down a bit, apparently she understood what was feeling Luna — don't worry, my friends and I will avoid the fulfillment of the vision, we will use the elements of harmony if necessary.

—I know I can count on you, but there's still something I have to ask you.

—Whatever you want princess.

—Tomorrow I'll came back for you to accompany me to inspect several spells of Star Swirl the bearded, we need to prepare for any event that may occur.

—Alright princess.

—Now rest Twilight, I'll return tomorrow for you.

Princess Luna disappeared in a blue glow, Twilight stood musing about what the princess said.

—This cannot be happening... well, at least today my studies were not in vain, indeed there are other worlds, but now I must go to the archives of Star Swirl not only to learn more about it... but to prevent the destruction of two worlds.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Questions, complaints or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**If you liked the chapter, I invite you to leave a Review.**

**If someone notices a grammar mistake in the story, please let me know and I will edit the text.**

**Thanks to James Birdsong for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
